Beneath thy Wings
by Goth Kitten
Summary: "For he feared they were all going home to die."  Rated M for violence, language and slash  man on man action .
1. Authors Note

Beneath thy Wings

Authors note

Hello and welcome to my fan fiction story 'Beneath thy Wings'. This is inspired by the MMO the World of Warcraft and the future anticipation for the new expansion Cataclysm.

This is a rated R fanfic for it has violence, language and slash (man on man action). If this is not your cup of tea I kindly ask you do not read it. There are spoilers from the game so if you do not wish for any spoilers do not read. You have been warned.

I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes for it has been a very long time since I have written anything.

Just enjoy and review please.

I do not own any of World of Warcraft characters nor the lore that surrounds them. They are copyrighted to their rightful owners Blizzard. I am not making any money off of this fanfic so please kindly, do not sue.

Again, this is a rated R fanfic for it has violence, language and slash (man on man action). If this is not your cup of tea I kindly ask you do not read it. There are spoilers from the game so if you do not wish for any spoilers do not read. You have been warned.

With much ado, I give you Beneath thy Wings.

~Eri-chan aka Goth Kitten~

()


	2. Chapter one

Beneath thy Wings

Chapter one

The world was burning. He could feel the intensity of the flames licking at his sweated skin as he stood on the ledge of this burning abyss. The roar of the sea swirling and sizzling out as it was extinguished in the smoldering abyss below. It was a frightening sight to behold for the world the he knew was crumbling right below his feet. His hot tears of anguish and turmoil ran down in streams, down his cheeks and into his tunic. The little bit of earth that was barely withstanding the mighty pull was starting to crack and crumble spilling dust into the windy vortex.

His knees gave out from under him as he fell to the ground in utter defeat. His gloved hands gripped the loose soil has his heart throbbed. Not only could he feel the world dying all around him but the elements themselves were crying out in pain as their plane was ripped asunder. The endless ringing in his ears was deafening making his surroundings distort. How could this be happening? His mind reeled. He looked up to the black, broken sky where it looked like someone has ripped it in two, the purple twilight swirling in a chaotic pattern amongst the black.

Scraping of a heavy object being dragged over loose dirt and rocks made him turn to the limp body of an Orc drabbed in Shaman garments, his black braided hair whipping wildly in the wind, its skin bruised and cut as the abyss pulled them in. He reached over timidly and gripped the Orcs forearm dragging him closer to where he was kneeling. The Orc's face turned slightly and immediately he his heart crushed. It was Thrall. Thrall was dead. The grief was overwhelming; his body shook in rage as he held his mentor to him as the world closed around them. He never felt more alone then he has now with everyone presumably dead or dying. However, he wasn't truly alone for a shadowy figure was looming over them with red glowing eyes and wings dark as obsidian. A dragon, he was the cause for this destruction, this tragic end to a world he grew to call home.

The black dragon descended down, its heavy body landing with a thud as it landed on the small island with him and the dead War chief. He could feel the flames of hate basking off its body as it stared down at him, its eyes smoldering and fiery. Then it spoke, its voice deep and rumbling.

"The whole of Azeroth will break and all will burn beneath the shadow of my wings."

He watched as the dragon turned suddenly, its body quick for its size lashing out his tail scaly along the ground coming towards the young man in a flurry of dust and rubble. He didn't even have the mere strength to move as the armored tail caught him square in the chest, his ribs and lungs protesting at the violent impact, his very breath knocked out of his lungs as his body fell like a rag doll into the abyss below…

Kaijin awoke with a start! His breath was labored, and his skin sheen with sweat as he sat up right gulping in the cold, sweet air. He rubbed his face with a shaky hand, the vision haunting him as if it was the first time he had seen it however, this was not true. This vision has been haunting him since the downing of the Lich King. He couldn't tell if it was an over active imagination from the lack of battle and the hunger for more conflict or if this was truly a warning from the future.

With a regretful sigh Kaijin stood up, his knees felt weak and rubbery like a noodle, he pulled on his heavy leather jacket and slipped into his weather worn boots. He stepped outside into the brisk cold air. There were many fur lined tents along the small frozen river, a few campfires with boiling cauldrons with food and gritty looking men. By men he meant Trolls, Undead, Orcs and even a few Tauren and Goblins.

His boots crunched against the fresh snow that fell the night before. Kaijin was the only human in this encampment of Horde. He was not a prisoner of war or any of the likes as one would think however, he was a Horde member himself. Seems a big strange one would think, the Horde taking in a Human as an ally but, with no previous, memorable allies Kaijin thought it was the most logical thing to do.

Kaijin was of an average height for a human, lithe and agile. His hair was jet black, braided into Troll dreadlocks with woven blue leather throngs that interlaced his hair. Like all humans his face was ordinary, sharp jaw line with now a few days old stubble appearing on his pale skin and odd hazel eyes that some have said that "glowed" when he's angry or in the very heat of battle. Kaijin thought his eyes were about the only none human attribute about him other than that, just another ordinary human being with no memories of who he was.

He walked up to the "gully" part of the encampment where there were a few makeshift rock chairs and wooden tables. He could smell the venison stew bubbling away over the fire as he neared a small group of Hordies. A Troll turned and gave him a toothy grin.

"Good mornin' mon." He greeted waving his 3 fingered hand to the empty spot beside him. "Been savin' ya a spot before the herd comes a stomping."

Kaijin laughed, sitting down on the cold rock. "Thanks Gromjil." He looked around the sullen faces of his comrades. "No word yet?" He asked.

Gromjil shook his head. "We was suppose to be leavin' today but nothin' is confirmed from our gracious leader."

The young human grinned at the troll's sarcasm. Their "gracious" leader – Captain Kleer - was an over pompous orc that didn't like getting his hands dirty and sat in the backlines. It was pretty laughable however, he was a masterful strategic on the battlefield; which is why this rag tag group was still alive after the merciless assaults from the scourge not even a few months ago. But the men were feeling that he was being now overzealous on keeping this area scourge free for whatever reason. It was time for him to let go and let his men go home. The war was over.

Warm venison stew was placed in a wooden bowl with a chunk of bread on top and was handed to Kaijin. Nodding his thanks to the cook he dug in savoring the warmth from the bowl and the stew. The cold has been biting more so lately. Staring down into his bowl the chunks of meat reminded him of the islands suspended in the abyssal sea from his dream. He placed down the spoon back into the bowl; his appetite forgotten.

Unknown to him his troll friend was watching him as he ate his own stew. Gromjil was getting a little concerned for his human companion. He seemed paler and listless of late, the dark rings under his eyes indicating that he was indeed not sleeping well. He watched as Kaijin slinked back to his tent, stew forgotten on the stone seat. With an inward sigh he picked up the discarded bowl and walked towards the humans' tent.

Kaijin was lying down on his back, the back of his hand covering his closed eyes. He heard a rustle as the tents front flap was pushed aside. He didn't even have to open his eyes for he knew the only person that would come in here would be Gromjil. He smelled the stew faintly.

"Mon, I don't know what is eating at ya but ya can't starve yourself physically and mentally. " The troll chided setting the bowl beside the makeshift bed and settled on the bed continually eating his stew.

Kaijin grunted as he sat back up not looking at his friend as he spoke. "I saw the death of Thrall," He said distantly. "And the end of Azeroth."

Gromjil set the bowl aside looking at the young human. "Another threat?" He asked concerned. He knew Kaijin's visions have come true in the past so this was slightly worrying especially if it involved the death of the War chief.

Kaijin shrugged. "I'm not all too sure. But it felt so real …" He remembered the dust and the wind and the cold corpse of Thrall. "That dragon though felt familiar as well. As if I know him …" He sighed rubbing his eyes, he could feel a headache in the makings.

Gromjil was over the human; slightly cupping his face with his 3 fingered hand and carefully kissed him. He hated seeing him so stressed and pained over these sorts of visions. He felt Kaijin respond to the kiss, his lips moving against his in a soft, pleading rhythm as his hands were lightly clutching his leather vest. Gromjil's other hand tangled itself in Kaijin's black dreads bringing him into a deeper kiss.

A human and troll infatuated with each other. It seemed in a way very surreal but it was real to them. They never used the term love for they both felt it was left better to best describe what a man and woman would feel. They were both men and of different races, a big taboo in the making. However, they had a deep bond of friendship and would die for the others sake if it came down to it.

Noisy commotion broke their private embrace as the men outside were shouting and cheering. Kaijin gave Gromjil a bewildered look as they both clambered up from the bed and back outside.

"Finally! "They heard a Orc shout from the crowd. "We're going home!"

So the captain finally made his decision. The said captain was standing tall in front of his tent, his hands behind his back and gruff face voided of emotion. "The Rendezvous point is at Warsong Hold in Borean Tundra!" He continued talking. "We will be accompanying Warlord Hellscream and his men on the _Mannoroth's Bones_!" There was an up rise of whispers as Hellscream's name was mentioned. "This is a two day trek from here to the Hold men. We will rest for the day here and head out at the break of dawn." He raised his fist in the air and shouted, "Break out the ale!"

Kaijin cheered with the rest of the men as some have broken free the few ale barrels they found and were drinking merrily around the fire. Though deep in his gut something was gnawing away at him, that dream just made him uneasy to return home. For he feared they were all going home to die.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter two

Underneath thy Wings

Chapter two

It was not the welcoming sight that neither Kaijin nor the rest of the battalion were expecting. Just as they reached Warsong Hold it was empty but the sound of battle cries could be heard from near yonder. Instantly the cold, solid weight of Kaijin's daggers were gripped in his hands, his body taunt for action.

The scout Captain Kleer had sent ahead came rushing back shouting, "Kvaldir's!" He panted. "On the shoreline they are attacking in masses!" He pointed towards the shore where the huts were. "Hellscream's men are being cut off from the waiting ships and are falling fast sir!"

The Captain's face went grim, they had to act fast. He turned around and addressed the waiting men, "Men we face a grave situation." He said, "We must give Garrosh's men a path to those ship's otherwise we ourselves will not make it home." Kleer unsheathed his blade, raising it to the air and with a roar, "Lok'tar Ogar!"

With a battle cry the battalion rushed down to the blood splattered shores, their boots thudding heavily on the frozen ground, mail armor groaning and clinking. The Kvaldir never knew what hit them.

Gromjil and Kaijin lead the Rogues to ambush the Kvaldir to teeter them off guard and off the beaten Warsong Hold men as Captain Kleer let the upfront melee attack head on while the bow men took their places on the hill.

Kaijin's blades sank deep into the rotting flesh of the Kvaldir poised to finish off a heavily wounded troll. Bracing his foot against the back of the Kvaldir he yanked his blades out to parry off an incoming attack from another one. His daggers scraped against the Kvaldir's axe as he whirled around like a savage beast trying to take down the human. With a blur of speed Kaijin managed to get behind the brut for he was too slow to react as his blades cut through his neck on either side, letting out a gurgled cry and spray of foul blood in the air before the being evaporated into dust and rags.

Gromjil kicked aside one of the ghosts, his blades plunging in deep in the side of another's side as he ducked out of the fray. The Troll stabbed another lunging Kvaldir in the throat, dodging the axe effortlessly. He could see Kaijin from the corner of his eye dodging off four of the foul beings, his eyes glowing eerily in the fog.

The archers were trying their best to quell the never-ending stream of Kvaldir's as more and more came off the boats to assist their brethren. Their arrows rained from the sky quick and fast as they pierced, wounded and killed the ghosts. Even some screamed in pain as their rags were a lit with fire and then pierced with more arrows.

The stench of blood and death was thick in the air as they battled these false ghosts. Cries of battle and death echoed deep in the fog, the clash of blades rang strong and true. The Kvaldir's were over taking them though. The archers have been out of ammunition and have long joined the battle and Captain Kleer had rendezvous with Hellscream and Bloodhoof.

Sweat dripped down from Kaijin's forehead evading another attack and successfully killing his attacker down. He was long winded and sore. There was just no end in sight. Too many were wounded and they were all far and divided.

A horn bellowed low in the fog. He didn't recognize it however the voice of the Captain and a few other rang out in the mist. "To Garrosh Landing men!" He heard the shout. "Retreat to the Great Hall!"

Kaijin and Gromjil ran. They joined with the remaining group in the hall, panting as a Tauren grabbed a tabled and barricaded the entrance of the hall with it. More people were coming down with crates and using them to block the door more.

They were trapped.

A loud clang startled the human and a few other warriors as they began to huddle around the center of the room. Choruses of cheers from a few and more bewildered looks from others as grenades were handed out to as many people as they could muster. Kaijin grinned; his had palming the cold metal ball that was a grenade in his hand. Now they had a fighting chance.

The world around them exploded as soon as the Tauren dropped the table and the Orcs threw opens the doors. They all lunged into battle once again, throwing the grenades into the cluster of Kvaldir's as they ran towards the shore. As they reached the shore wounded were being boarded onto a few skiff's and were boarded onto the ship as they defended them till they were all safe aboard.

Kaijin jumped into one of the skiff's, tossing his grenade at a approaching group. The sound of flesh and bone shattering and exploded echoed in the mist. He took aim with his gun and shot whatever came close to the skiff till they boarded. Kaijin's head snapped to the side as he heard the resounding splintering of wood and a chorus of explosions from the Kvaldir's ship direction. The _Mannoroth's Bones _had critically destroyed their ship as they began to set off into the open ocean the burning ship becoming distant in the fog.

Kaijin bandaged the last of the wounded up, standing up he stretched long as his body was sore and ached from battle. He was feeling quite tired for they haven't had a real rest since coming to Warsong Hold. He strides up the stairs with grace of a feline and emerged to the deck. The sun was hiding in the clouds and the water roared as it sped through the gloomy sea.

He leaned forward on the rail of the ship staring out into ocean the sea laden wind stinging his cheeks where some faint cuts were. He listened to the crew and men chatter. From the corner of his eye he spotted only who could only be Garrosh Hellscream – for he was the only brown skin orc around – and Cairne Bloodhoof talking. He knew it was rude to eavesdrop but alas he was a curious bugger.

Garrosh turned sharply away from Cairne looking less then pleased. The old bull walked away to the hold below also looking less then pleased. An argument? Well who was he kidding; Garrosh wasn't exactly the nicest person around.

The tension above was beginning to become a little too stifling for Kaijin's taste however, below wouldn't have fared any better with a mad cow down there. Dilemma, dilemma. He looked towards the captains deck, nope didn't look to viable. The captain looked rather busy with his own shipmates and the last thing he learned was to get a Troll captain mad or get in the way.

With a soft, defeated sigh he headed towards the stairs to the hold. Better to be productive then a sitting ninny. Trying his best to walk past Garrosh with as little sound as possible he was one step down before a large brown hand heavily laid on his shoulder. Well so much for trying to avoid conflict. Kaijin inwardly groaned as he turned to face Garrosh.

"Yes sir?" He asked in his best polite voice.

Garrosh was looking him over intensely making Kaijin a little uncomfortable. He noticed Garrosh's eye settling on his chest where the Horde signia was stitched on it. The brown orc eyes narrowed, his hand gripping the leather where the signia was and pulling him forward slightly.

"I think you have some explaining to do little human." He said low and firmly, "As to why a pink skin is wearing the Horde signia on his breast."

"Well I guess saying that I'm a Bloodelf with short ears won't cut it eh?"

Both of Garrosh's hands were gripping his shirt and hurled him against the stairwell's wall making Kaijin wince in discomfort. "I'm not going to ask twice human!" Garrosh growled.

Biting his tongue figuratively he replied, "I wear the signia because I am part of the Horde, sir."

Garrosh slammed the human against the wall again. "What a filthy lie that is!" The Orcs face was getting very close to Kaijin's, snarling menacingly at him. "More like an Alliance spy!"

"If I was an Alliance spy," The human said, "Why would I try to save you and your men?"

Kaijin wasn't expecting Garrosh to give a roar of laughter. "Save?" He sneered. "I believe it was I who saved my men not you."

"Hence why I said 'tried'."

His body lurched forward as Garrosh's fist dug into his soft belly, his breath exhaled sharply on the impact. 'Me and my big mouth.' Kaijin thought ruefully. The Orc grabbed Kaijin by the back of the neck hauling him down the stairs and into the secondary storage hull.

Garrosh shut the door as he threw the boy down with a resounding thud not letting go of his neck. Garrosh wanted the truth even if he had to rip it from the humans tongue by force. Without much effort he lifted the human and slammed him face first into the nearest wooden wall.

"What's your mission pink skin?" He questioned.

Kaijin groaned. He could feel the wet, warm blood from his lip dripping down his chin. "To report back to Orgimmar." He rasped.

Most definitely not the answer Garrosh wanted to hear for the next thing Kaijin knew another fist connected to his kidney's, his body reeled forward in pain but didn't cry out in pain. It was a sticky predicament to be in because if he tried to escape that would just further convince Garrosh he was indeed an Alliance spy however, he didn't like being a punching bag either.

Kaijin gritted his teeth, his hands clenching into fists. The urge to kill this over righteous buffoon was growing stronger with every hit he took. He was trying his best to fight his internal instincts and training to wretch away and rip his head clean off. If someone didn't stop Garrosh, there was going to be a very dead Garrosh splattered all over the wall….


	4. Chapter three

Beneath thy Wings

Chapter Three

* * *

Neither man heard the hull door opening till a deep, gruff shout alerted them both. "What, by the great Earthmother's name is going on here?" Cairne yelled, looking a little horrified at the scene before him.

Garrosh gave Cairne a natural expression never easing his grip on the human. "Interrogations." He simply replied.

Cairne stormed over to the Orc and Human, his nostrils wide and flaring with anger. "This is how you treat a member of the Horde Garrosh?" He yelled, "By interrogating them?"

The brown orc didn't flinch at the bull's accusations but steadily regarded the Tauren chief in an eerirly calm matter. "Humans are not part of the Horde." He stated. "This," He pulled Kaijin straight up, "Is a human. Or do your eyes not see all too well old bull?"

Cairne's eyes narrowed. How arrogant and fool hearty was this Garrosh was! "You will release Kaijin, Garrosh." He said low and firm. "Or else you will be not only dealing with me but the Warchief as well."

That caught Garrosh's attention. Kaijin could almost hear the gears turning inside his thick skull as Garrosh processed Cairne's worde. He huffed and tossed the human to Cairne. "Then I leave him in your capable hooves Bloodhoof." With that Garrosh slinked back to the deck above.

Cairne gently lifted Kaijin's chin upwards to make him face the old Tauren. "Are you all right?" He asked his voice full of genuine concern for the human.

Kaijin gave the old bull a reassuring grin, his split lip drying with blood and a nice solid bruise forming on the side of his face. "I'm fine Cairne, just glad you found me when you did. I don't think I could have with held myself much longer." He admitted sheepishly.

Caine gave a hearty laugh. "Well that would have been sight to behold." He chuckled, "The mighty Hellscream out bested by a human."

Kaijin chuckled. "Well going to tidy myself up." He gave the Tauren a wave as he exited the door.

The old Tauren didn't move from his spot as he regarded the blood splatter on the floor and ground. This was not the first time Kaijin was treated with such disrespect however, Garrosh was right. Kaijin is human and there are no humans aligned with the Horde excluding Jaina Proudmoore,for she didn't live among them. Kaijin had fought and bled for the glory of the Horde yet he was still treated like Garrosh had just did.

The ship lurched sharpely to the side sending Cairne out of his thoughts and into the wall hard. Grunting the old Tauren stood – or attempted too – and stumbled up towards the upper deck as water rushed down the stairs.

* * *

Gromjil woke up bewildered as his was tossed off his hammock in the hold. The ship was lurching to and from wildly, his feet wet from the ocean that was trying to come in. He rushed to the doors and closed them shoving a worn blanket under the door itself in attempts to keep the water out.

He could see Kaijin attempting to keep the wounded from being tossed like rocks into the side of the ship. There were a few other orcs scrambling about securing the cargo and cannons.

A line snapped as the ship rocked to the side letting loose a cannon. With great speed Gromjil braced himself against the cannon as an orc quickly came and helped him push it back in place and re-securing the line.

Just as quickly the storm came it was gone.

Gromjil and Kaijin looked at each other with mirrored confusion. They could see the sunfaintly peaking through the cannon holes. Boggled they helped resituate the wounded back to their area, re-bandaging their wounds that reopened during the onslaught.

The Troll noticed Kaijin's bruised face and injured lip. "Got tossed into a wall, mon?" He jested, rubbing the ointment on an injured Trolls' arm.

Kaijin gave him that lovable grin. "Ya I think the sea won this round." He lied.

"Alliance ship spotted off the portside!"

A clatter of men came rushing into the hold. "Move the wounded!" They ordered. "We are assaulting the Alliance ship! Move, move!"

Scrambling to their feel Gromjil, Kaijin and a few of their battalion helped the wounded into the semi cramped storage quarters. Gromjil felt a bit sorry for the wounded. They probably felt like they were nothing more than big bags of meat.

An Undead came rushing in looking anxious. "All able men report on deck!" He yelled. A flurry of Orcs and trolls rushed by the Undead crew member. Just as Kaijin was about to stand the Undead turned to him. "You are ordered to stay below from Hellscream." With that he slammed the door shut.

Sighing he slouched down to the floor disappointed that he was ordered not to assist. However, Garrosh was a warlord meaning he can override Cairne on marital matters. "Fucking idiot." He swore as he heard the sound of cannons and battle cries. He hated missing a good battle.'

* * *

Kaijin didn't partake in Garrosh's extravagant parade.

Not after he learned how he attacked a defenseless Alliance ship. He was glad for once he was singled out and not allowed to fight. What Garrosh did was just low. He played with them like cat did with a half drown rat, implementing fear into it then letting it go. He just better hope he doesn't start a full scale war whether or not the Alliance was on their waters. They were in distress …

He sat on top of the roof of a goods store watching with silent eyes as the parade continued. He wasn't alone for Gromjil too had opted to sit out for such things. They both watched as Garrosh Hellscream led the parade to infront of Thrall.

After many words Thrall presented Garrosh his father's axe Gorehowl. The torch light caught the edges of the axe making it shimmer deadly as Garrosh held it and admired it. The orc gave it a testing swing catching the sharp blade in the light. Kaijin's eyes followed the movement of the blade hypnotized by it. But then ….

'Gorefang swung with precise arches as the shadowy figure dodged and parried the axe with his own weapon. However, the dark figured was placed off guard and the singing blade of the axe arched up and straight down. Wooden splinters flew into the air as Gorefang shattered it asunder. The figure didn't move as his attacker came at him with fury and arched the axe up for the killing blow …..'

Kaijin jerked back to the present as cheers roared from the crowds when Thrall presented the wagons of heavy ales to the people and commenced the Revelry. Kaijin watched as he, Garrosh and Cairne went back into Grommsih Hold where the celebration would continue. Throngs of people gathered inside and around low tables where simple but delicious foods were displayed and the kegs of ale were flowing.

Thrall sat in his usual throne with Cairne and Garrosh sat on either side of him. Their table lavishly sprawled with many delights as well. Kaijin and Gromjil slipped in and sat at their battalion's table partaking in the food and ale with gusto. It was nice to have such delights after many years of hardships and war.

It was good to be home again.

* * *

Thrall watched with keen eyes as he saw Kaijin and his Troll companion slip into the hall and to their table. He didn't notice him in the parade which like every veteran was his very right to partake in and actually had the War chief slightly worried. He talked with his old friend Cairne however; his eyes kept shifting to Kaijin he wished for them to talk.

"Why don't you call him over here Thrall?" Cairne interjected, noticing how his eyes kept straying.

Thrall waved his hand dismissively. "We have all night, let him enjoy the evening they have all earned it." He said.

* * *

Kaijin chugged his ale fast and slammed his mug on the table. The table cheered and whooped at him for he beat another unlucky sob in drinking. "Okay guys I think I'm aled out." He declared as the losers of the bet handed him his winning wagers.

Standing up, he swayed to the left, his body bumping into Gromjil's as the Troll took his arm and slung it over his shoulder. Saying their goodbyes Gromjil and Kaijin strolled off down the path. As they were walking pass the small pond Kaijin tugged his Troll companion towards it.

Gromjil looked down at his companion a little confused as the human brought them both to the small 'waterfall' in the relatively secluded area in Ogrimmar. Kaijin stood on the edge of the bank letting the sweet, cool spray of water sprinkle on his face and skin. With a mischievous grin he toed off his boots and the rest of his clothes and jumped into the water.

As he emerged above the water, strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him behind the waterfall. He could feel the hot, pulsating cock against his back as his troll friend licked and nibbled on his ear. His hot, moist sending delightful shivers down his spine and making his skin tingle. Kaijin turned and kissed Gromjil with fiery passion, their lips slightly chapped from the cold nights of Northrend but they didn't care.

Kaijin rubbed the troll's hard cock as they devoured each other; he could hear Gromjil groaning out in pleasure as he stroked his cock. The Troll's hands wandered over the humans' body, tracing over every muscle, every battle scar still his hands settled on kneading the man's ass which enticed a very low moan from Kaijin.

Cupping Kaijin's face with his calloused hands he brought the humans' face close to his, watching as the humans' half lidded eyes glowed in the darkness, his lips bruised and slightly parted, wet black hair was plastered on his face. It was the embodiment of sin itself coming to tempt him. Gromjil thought as he reclaimed those tempting lips with his.

It had been a while since they could be truly alone, free from the prying eyes of their higher ups and the soldiers. It was just the both of them now alone under the waterfall. With wicked eyes and a toothy grin Gromjil turned the human away from him, and bent him over the boulder, his ass pert in the air.

"Now dis been a long time," he said rubbing his cock along Kaijin wet ass. "Want me to get da balm?" He asked the quivering human.

Kaijin turned his head so he was looking at Gromjil giving him an impatient look. "Just fuck me already!" He practically begged his ass grinding against the trolls cock.

With a grin and a mock bow he said, "Your wish is my command," spreading Kaijin's ass cheeks the positioned the head of his blue cock against his anus and pushed in firmly however not too fast till he was fully sheath inside.

Kaijin gripped the rock, moaning as his tight ass was stretched by the trolls cock. He licked his lips as the troll began pounding him with no remorse, he was moaning with every stroke of Gromjil's cock and it was delicious.

The Troll behind him groaned in pleasure, sweat dripping down his face. "You like dat Troll cock in ya dontcha?" Gromjil teased slamming his cock deeper inside the human.

The human gasped, feeling the cock go deeper in him and making him see stars. "Yes," He moaned, "I love your cock pounding my ass!" He cried as Gromjil reached around and gripped his own hard dick, stroking it in time with his furious thrusts.

With a shuddering cry Kaijin came. His hot seed spurting onto the rock and oozing down his shaft and down onto the trolls hand. Gromjil withdrew his hand and continued pounding the human, his breath coming in short pants as he could feel his balls tighen. With a cry he emptied his seed deep into Kaijin. With weak knees he slumped on top of the human, both of them panting and very content.

Too bad for the people in the small hut who were rudely woken up by their exploits….

* * *

To be continued ...


	5. Chapter four

Beneath thy Wings

Chapter four

Bile rose like liquid fire up Kaijin's throat, spewing the vile liquid upon the sun baked earth. He was hung over to say the least. His heart pounded heavily in his ears making his already throbbing temples hurt more and his eyes reeled away from the sunlight, stinging as the rays hit his eyes. This was going to be a long day. Kaijin thought bitterly pushing himself away from the buildings wall, walking onto the main trading area of Orgrimmar.

Even with last night festivities the civilians were already out and about doing their daily routine. To Kaijin's amusement he saw a few hung over gaurds patrolling the auction house, looking absolutely miserable among the loud bidders and traders. The sun was hot as usual, baking everything with its light and heat. Kaijin was feeling a little warm in his current attire as the leather stuck to him like second skin from sweating.

Though it seemed like a normal everyday life in Orgrimmar there was also a buzz of rumors in the air, filled with worry, contempt and even awe. He only heard a few whispers here and there however, from what he had gathered there was a gruesome attack on an Alliance outpost in Ashenvale. The other details were vague and non coherent. Whatever the reason, it was a Horde attack which in case breeched the current treaty the Alliance and Horde have or had seems like the better wording.

It just seemed like a pity that this had to happen so soon after many of their warriors had returned back home to only come back to more conflict. But that was the way of their world as Kaijin slowly learned as he lived here. There was no real thing such as peace, just moments of cease fires and brief breathers. Mostly everyone was on their toes for any potential attack, even the good traders and regular civilians.

Kaijin made it to Grommash Hold. He admired the stone fortress before him, the Horde banner lightly flapping in the faint breeze and the ever burning braziers cracking and dancing. He walked into the "waiting" room, as he called it and saw that the Kor'kron were standing ever devotedly in front of the entrance of Thrall's throne room. However, they seemed as if they were not letting anyone through. This peaked Kaijin's curiosity as he walked to the side of the waiting room, leaning against the wall he could hear Thrall's rumbling voice.

"This requires a full investigation." Thrall ordered in common. "We will honor the treaty however; I shall not hand over those responsible to the Alliance. That act itself would be a betrayal to my people."

"Is there anything else you would like to say to my lord?" The person asked in common, no doubtfully a courier from Stormwind.

"Tell Varian that I apologize for this act of barbarity and hope that this does not compromise the treaty." Thrall added his voice full of sincerity.

"I shall send your reply swiftly my lord." Kaijin heard some shuffling assumed the courier was bowing. "By your leave, I shall be off."

A moment later the human was whisking by, his features concealed by his hood as he hurried off to relay Thrall's message. Kaijin's ears perked slightly as he heard Thrall move around in the Throne room.

"I need some time to think." He suddenly announced. "Alone." That was directed to the ever present Kor'kron bodyguards.

Thrall stepped out of the Throne room, glancing to Kaijin as he walked by. His eyes were telling Kaijin to follow him out. Just as the War chief walked out of Grommash Hold, Kaijin leisurely strolled out following the War chief to a secluded area.

"You heard of the rumors?" Thrall suddenly asked, stopping just short of the small pond.

The human walked up beside Thrall, scratching the back of his head lightly. "Yeah, sounds a bit rough." He answered. "Will this threaten the treaty any?"

Thrall sighed low. "It could. But how can I condone such an act of desperation out of my people." He gazed up to the sky. "I do not want to promote this savage nature though however, our supplies run low and our tensions high."

Kaijin frowned. It was true their supplies were indeed running low and the nearest resource was Ashenvale however, the Night elves would not come to an agreement to share the land because of their destructive ways. There was no middle ground on anything; it was either do or die.

"Well I just hope Varian doesn't throw a fit, because by the earth mother, we really don't need that." It was a real poor attempt at humor but Thrall let out a loud, gruff laugh.

"That we do not." Thrall turned to Kaijin and regarded the human. "It has been quite a while since we had a decent conversation."

Kaijin likewise turned to Thrall giving him a grin. "Indeed it has." Before he knew it Thrall had clasped him on the arm and pulled him into a hearty hug. "Now what would people think if they saw the mighty Thrall hugging a meager human?" He teased in good nature.

"That I finally gone senile." The great orc replied with humor.

Kaijin smiled slightly as they departed from the hug however another pressing matter had to be addressed. "I had another vision." He bluntly said suddenly.

Thrall became more sober, regarding the human with upmost attention. "And what was it about?" The War chief asked curiously.

Kaijin really did not want to remember those horrific moments but swallowed down that rising fear as he recalled the vision. By the time he was done explaining, Thrall had a very somber expression. "I don't know if it will come to pass." Kaijin said. "But I fear something is coming, something beyond our control."

Thrall nodded, clasping his hand on Kaijin's shoulder and giving him a reassuring squeeze. "I know these visions are never easy to confront," he said sullenly. "I appreciate that you trust in me enough to confide in me with them though."

"Well you and Vol'jin are practically family to me." Kaijin smiled, resting his hand on Thrall's. "It's only natural that a child confides with his 'parent'." He added cheekily.

The orc chuckled. "And I am very proud to have you as 'son', even though it may not be blood."

Kaijin's face flushed at Thrall's praise. "That honors me greatly Thrall." He bowed his head slightly as sign of thanks.

Their time was short for the Kor'kron had found them and was urging the War chief back to the Throne room to attending other urgent matters. With a bow of their heads, Thrall and Kaijin parted ways for that day. However, Kaijin's thoughts were a little gray from recalling his vision, his stomach twisted in knots remembering the Dragon … Why did it feel familiar?

A sharp pain fluttered across Kaijin's cheek as the blade grazed past his head. A fine line of blood slowly started to trickle down his skin and seep into his mask. His dagger parried off his assailants blade, metal was singing through the air as the two Rogues's dueled each other. Their movements were precise and coordinated like dancers, light on their feet and quick to react. Kaijin leap to the side to dodge the aggressive slice to his abdomen, grabbing the assailants arm and wrist, he wretched the Rogues arm back causing the dagger to clatter to the arena floor.

"I yield!" The Blood elf rogue cried in defeat.

Slightly disappointed with such an easy victory, Kaijin reluctantly released the Blood elf from his grip. He watched the other Rogue rub his sore wrist and retrieve his weapon. Not once did he look in Kaijin's direction, his eyes reflecting bitterness in losing and by experience it was because he was human.

Kaijin pulled off this hood, his black hair in disarray and matted with sweat. He wiped the sweat from his lower lip with the back of his hand as he sat down on the many rowed seats surrounding the arena. It brought back a lot of memories when he was training as a Rogue. He got his ass handed to him repeatedly however; he was a quick learner as his teacher put it. His said that his determination to be useful and someone was an overpowering factor in his learning curve.

His ears perked as he heard heavy footsteps from behind him, not looking back the person behind him spoke, instantly giving away who he was. "Well," Garrosh said, "At least you are not a complete waste of life after all."

Kaijin turned around giving Garrosh one of his dashing grins. "Why Garrosh I never knew you could make compliments." He jested.

Garrosh didn't find it amusing. "But if I was the War chief you wouldn't be here." He stepped down the stairs, walking past the human and stopping to look out on the arena. "No, I'd put you in your proper place like the pink skin you are."

Kaijin's stomach was turning. This orc was just impossible to please in any sense of the way, even as fellow warriors he still regarded him lower then dirt. It was … annoying. He didn't rise to Garrosh's bantering, well not really. "I have a feeling you would put everyone in their proper place other then the Orcs of course." He fingered his dagger, gazing at the reflecting surface.

The brown skin orc was now infront of him, glaring down at him. "The Horde would be nothing without us Orcs." He declared confidently. "The others are just merely additions to be used like pawns."

The human sat back, leaning on the back row of seats to regard Garrosh. "That's a pretty piss poor way of thinking Garrosh." He said coldly. "The Horde works like a unit Garrosh. We all contribute our own skills and trades to benefit the Horde. You of all people should realize this."

Garrosh braced himself against the row of seats, his arms on either side of Kaijin. "You speak as if you know the Horde little human, but in actuality you know nothing." He said his voice low and dangerous. "Just because you were taken in as a whelp doesn't give you the right or a place within the Horde."

"The same could be said about you Garrosh Hellscream." Kaijin bit the bait. "Just because you are an Orc and the son of Grom Hellscream, does this mean you are entitled to be part of the Horde?"

A loud crack of wood splintering echoed in the arena as Garrosh's hands gripped the wooden row harshly. "I think you are misunderstanding the meaning of the Horde pink skin." He growled.

Kaijin leaned forward staring Garrosh right in his eyes. "No Garrosh," He said in a very controlled voice. "I think it is you who does not know the 'new' meaning of the Horde."

A large, hard, calloused hand gripped his throat like a vice. It was a move that he could have easily avoided however, the human wanted to know just how far Garrosh would go for his dagger was aimed behind Garrosh's neck. If Garrosh even realized if he was indeed in danger he didn't give notice. He laughed hoarsely through his constricted airway. "Really Garrosh, is violence all you know?" His voice wheezed from the increasing pressure.

Garrosh moved his head forward, his lips brushing against the human's ear. "Oh no little one," he said. "I know other ways to make people break."

Kaijin couldn't help but shiver mentally as Garrosh whispered in his ear. It was indeed a very deep threat the Mag'har Orc was promising. There was a rush of fear but also the sweet rush of adrenaline that he had grown so use to on the battlefield.

A few gladiators came into the arena making Garrosh relinquish his hold on the human, standing up straight and glaring. Kaijin rubbed his neck, feeling the tender flesh possibly already bruising from his brute ministrations. Taking this as his queue to leave he stood up and re-sheathed his dagger. He slid out of the row effortlessly, giving Garrosh a small, mocking bow. "Perhaps another time Warlord, we won't be interrupted."

Without another glance back Kaijin exited the arena, still feeling Garrosh's eyes upon him. It was a very unnerving feeling to him since he was supposed to be un-seeable however, Garrosh made him feel naked before him. That Orcs eyes could very much pierce his very soul and being. Thrall made him feel the same way at times but it was because of his wisdom and guidance. Garrosh was just pure primal energy.

Familiar voices snapped Kaijin out of his musings as he neared the Valley of Honor back exit. He didn't realize how far he had carelessly walked. He noticed two Orcs on silver colored riding wolves crossing the small bridge into the Barrens. He recognized the voices immediately – Thrall and Eitrigg – and they were incognito. Fighting against his curious nature – which he lost - he took to the shadows like a 'good' Rogue and followed them.

The rich, earthy smell of Dustswallow Marsh flooded Kaijin's nose. He could still see Thrall and Eitrigg in the distance as he sat perched on the tree branch, scouting a head of the two traveling Orcs. He predicted they were heading to the stony shores off of Theramore, a completely secluded little area.

He leaped down from the tree silently and took off back into the shadows.

"I understand Thrall," a human woman sighed. "But I am still disappointed in all the same." She admitted.

"I am disappointed too Jaina." Thrall said softly gazing out at the ocean. "However with circumstances being this is the best I can do. I can't apologize for that."

The blonde human was nodding though her eyes were sad. "Let us pray this won't raise further conflict."

Eitrigg was standing guard just far enough to give the two some privacy. He wasn't prepared for the delicate tap on his shoulder though nor the face of a human. "By the ancestors!" He cried, swinging his axe at the human. "Foul rogue!"

Thrall and Jaina turned around in surprise at the elder Orcs cry and saw him fighting a rogue. "Eitrigg stop!" Thrall ordered rushing up to his friend. "It's only Kaijin."

Kaijin took off his hood, holding his hands up in surrender. "Hey." Was the only word he could muster as three sets of eyes were glaring at him.

"You have a death wish you whelp?" He heard Eitrigg yell.

"Enough," Thrall said firmly. "What are you doing here?" He asked Kaijin.

Lowering his arms down Kaijin replied. "I was curious as to why the War chief was sneaking off so late in the day." Thrall didn't look non-pleased. "And this is none of my business so I think I shall leave."

He was half turned before Thrall caught him by the ear dragging him back. "You are right this is none of your business." Thrall growled. "Now, though, it is your business since you are here." He let go of Kaijin's ear returning to the blonde human. "This is Lady Jaina Proudmoore." He introduced her with a smile. "Jaina this is Kaijin."

Kaijin bowed his head. "My lady." He acknowledged.

A smile appeared on Jaina lips. "So this is the mysterious human boy I heard so much about." Her voice was soft and light as she spoke. "Thrall has told me much about you Kaijin."

His face flushed slightly. "And he likewise with you Lady Proudmoore." He gently grasped her hand and lifted it to his lips and kissed it gently. "It is truly an honor to meet you."

She smiled at him. "Please call me Jaina Kaijin." She requested.

He nodded, grinning handsomely at her. "Of course Jaina."

She had turned to Thrall with an apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry we do not have more time to talk." Regret laced her soft voice. "Hopefully we can speak when circumstances aren't so dire."

"Yes that would be indeed wonderful." Thrall smiled, helping her back on her little boat that she had come on.

She curtseyed to the three men. "I wish we can speak more too as well Kaijin." She nodded to Eitrigg, smiling. "May the light protect you." Her voice faded into the mist as her boat glided out back to sea.

Just as her figure disappeared did Thrall readdressed Kaijin, "I think punishment is in order for your insubordination?"

The human gulped.


	6. Chapter five

Beneath thy Wings

Chapter five

"What can old Vol'jin do for you War chief?" The Troll leader asked, stepping into Thrall's private quarters.

"Lok'tar friend." Thrall greeted with a smile, gesturing for him to come sit with him among the furs. Vol'jin sat down gratefully though perplexed as to why Thrall had called him late in evening. "Seems our 'son," he said lightly, "Has gone against my direct order again."

The Troll leader nodded wisely. "He's in that stage again is he?" He sighed. "Northrend must have frozen his memories."

"Indeed." Thrall agreed. "I would have let it slip however, I did not detect him at all neither did Eitrigg." A smirk grew on the War chiefs face. "He startled Eitrigg pretty good. Though why he gave away his position is beyond me."

Vol'jin leaned forward slightly amused. "Guilt must have gotten to him."He mused. "Otherwise I know he would have stayed put. But this proves his skills as a rogue have grown quite significantly."

Thrall nodded agreeing with the Troll. Clearing his throat he stood up addressing the original reason as to why he called the troll here. "Now this brings me to the reason why I called you here."

"Kaijin needs a reminder of the rules hmmm?"

Thrall nodded. "Yes he does." He turned towards the door, opening the one side. "Kaijin!" He yelled. "In my chambers now!"

The War chief left the door open, returning to his seat among the scattered leather pelts and waited with Vol'jin. The human meekly entered the room, his eyes slightly downcast, shutting the door behind him with a gently thud. He stood in front of his two 'fathers', bowing his head slightly.

"You wished to see me War chief?" He asked formally already well knowing what was in store for him.

Thrall and Vol'jin sat there stoic, their faces showing no emotion. "You know why I called you here." Thrall replied.

Kaijin nodded sullenly, looking like a scolded child.

"Den say what you've done boy!" Vol'jin snapped suddenly. "And look us in da eye when we be speaking to ya!"

The humans face felt warm and flushed, his eyes snapping to look at the both of them. "I, Kaijin, broke one of the fundamental rules," He said loud but formally. "That if the War chief was ever incognito that I was not permitted to follow under any circumstances."

"Why do we have this rule Kaijin?" Thrall asked, reminding the youth of his place.

"I could compromise a delicate situation if I were detected." He said from memory. "That and the privacy of such situations are absolute."

Thrall nodded. "In which case why did you deem is necessary to follow myself and Eitrigg?"

Kaijin stood there silently for a moment. "Curiosity?" He replied feebly.

The War chief sighed at the human's response. In a way it was in his nature to be curious however, rules are placed not because he enjoyed them but for his safety as well as the safety of himself and those that he meets under secrecy.

"Since you have broken the rules, the punishment will commence." Thrall looked Kaijin in the eyes. "And the punishment will be the same as it was before you left."

Kaijin gaped at Thrall as if the War chief was mad. "But that was when I was a whelp!" He cried out in disdain. "You can't possible mean to keep that as a form of punishment?"

Thrall grinned. "From where you stand now, you are still a whelp." There was not insult behind his statement. "Pants off now!"

The human sighed. His hands reaching down to his belt buckle, slowly he unclasped the metal binding, slipping the belt out of his pants and dropping it to the floor with a heavy thud. He began to undo the leather bindings of his pants while kicking his boots off so he could shimmy out of them easily. His face burned as his pants dropped to the floor, standing there in his dark leather jerkin.

He slowly walked over to the two Horde leaders, kneeling down and laying across Thrall's lap. "I hardly see why we must do 'this' punishment." He muttered under his breath.

A swift stinging pain flared up on his right cheek, enticing a small barely audible whimper from the human. "Twenty spankings," Thrall growled. "Ten from me and ten from Vol'jin. No back talk is allowed."

Kaijin bit his lip to keep himself quiet as the War chief slapped his ass with a heavy hand on the other cheek so that both of them were stinging and quite red. Thrall didn't relent on the impact of his spankings, making sure each one was just as heavy as the last one.

The human's eyes were shut tight, trying his best no to make a single whimpering noise. The humiliation reverberated his entire being. It was a very effective reminder that he couldn't do what he pleased, for he was just a mere member of the Horde as well as everyone else. However, this punishment was the one he hated with a passion even now as a man, it was utterly humiliating.

Kaijin sighed mentally as the tenth slap from Thrall was issued. There was a brief pause as he felt the War chief lightly running his fingers over the abused flesh making Kaijin shiver from the sheer sensitivity of the mere touch.

"Off to Vol'jin." Thrall ordered.

Kaijin crawled on shaky hands and knees to the Troll, settling himself across his lap, his butt laying bare for him. He lightly hissed as he felt the Troll's cool hand lay on top of his ever stinging and burning cheeks. He felt him kneading the flesh lightly between his hands.

"I'm always so amazed how red his skin gets." Vol'jin chuckled, not letting up the kneading.

Thrall gave a light chuckle, clearing his throat to regain his stoic figure.

The human yelped as Vol'jin's hand came down on his bruised ass hard and fast. The rhythm between the two was very different. While Thrall decided to be hard and fast, the Troll was taking his time however; his slaps were hard and quite stingy where he landed them.

The human was a whimpering mess by the time Vol'jin finished off his ten slaps. All he could do was lay there his ass practically vibrating from the pain from the whelps. There was no doubt he was going to be sore for a few days however, the lesson was leaned, don't break the rules or you get your ass handed to you.

The human hissed feeling a cold compressed was laid on his butt, it was both torturous but welcoming at the same time. He felt the Troll's hand in his hair, gently caressing the ink black dreads. He sighed to the touch, his eyes feeling heavy as he drifted off in the company of his two 'fathers'.

A loud, bellowing horn jolted Kaijin out of his slumber. Out of instinct he was already fastening his pants and re-buckling his belt before he even realized that Thrall was doing the same. Thrall opened the doors with a loud, echoing bang as he rushed down the corridors; Kaijin was right on his heels bewildered to what was happening.

Smoke. Big plumes of smoke were to be seen across the city of Orgrimmar. Children were crying and screaming, citizens trapped in their own homes were crying out for help. By the ancestors what was going on?

Kaijin lost Thrall in the wave of frenzied citizens as they rushed by. He heard a scream of terror near his right and saw a smoking, fiery building and through the flames he could see a family trapped. Lifting his mask over his face, he dashed off towards the building. He picked up a nearby discarded battleaxe that was lying in a heap of scrap metal, possibly being prep to be melted down.

The flames heat licked at his flesh making him break out into a sweat already, standing in front of the house. "Move to the far right side!" He yelled, hoping the family could hear him. Through the fiery veil he saw the shadowed figured started to shuffle towards to right side as we requested.

He went to the left side of the building where the flames were not so intense and he hefted the battle axe high in the air and brought it down with a mighty heave. The wood splintered and shattered as the bladed edge cut through the wood. He hacked away at the wooden wall like a madman, until a small passage way was formed. He kicked the weakened wood inwards making it bigger, he ducked into the building.

"Let's go!" He shouted, reaching out to take one of the small Orc children in his arms while the mother and an elderly Orc climber out of the freshly made exited. The building became to creak as Kaijin swiftly slide out of the room, holding the crying child close. No a moment later did the building cave in, groaning loudly as its wooden frames cracked and clatter to the earth.

The Orc mother took her child, hugging him close to her chest while uttering hysterical gratitude. He gave her a reassuring smile – though completely unseen by her because of his mask. "Seek shelter in Grommash Hold." He instructed kindly but hurryingly.

He watched the small family hurry down the road before he sprinted off into the smoky haze of the city. It was just endless chaos, building burning, people screaming and running around frantically to put out the fires and salvage whatever they could.

Most of the night was rescuing trapped people and trying to calm the blaze. The shaman's finally managed to call upon the rain as it dampened the city in torrents. Kaijin welcomed the fresh, cold rain soaking his clothes soothing his burnt flesh lightly.

Making sure there were no more trapped people or even a single smoldering ember as he journeyed back to Grommash Hold. He did not spot Thrall among the huge crowds of people as he entered the great hall. He spotted a few healers, healing minor burns and binding broken bones from those unfortunate to get trapped under burning buildings.

A Taruen druid made his way to Kaijin, a kind smile on his muzzle. "Are you injured at all young man?" He asked softly.

"Just a few burns and cuts that will heal on their own time, druid. There are many that need your assistance more than me." He replied honestly.

The Taruen druid gently took the humans arm, directing him to a not so crowded area. "They are being attended too do not worry." He smiled kindly, gesturing for him to sit on the fur skins. "Please show me your wounds."

Kaijin shook his head in defeat, peeling away his drenched jerkin off to reveal the many burns he had received while rescuing people, they were minor ones and a few angry looking ones. He felt the druid soothe some ointment on the minor ones on his back and arms; it felt refreshing in a way as the burning sensation was slowly disappearing. Now he could feel the druids healing powers gently embrace him like a warm blanket on a chilly night. He felt the major wounds ease and fade.

The human gave a nod of thanks to the druid. "Is there anything I can help with around here?" He asked.

The druid hummed thinking. "We could use some more medical supplies." He said suddenly. "We've been running low on linen bandages and ointment."

Kaijin gave him a salute and headed off into the sullen, wet city. It was better than being idle he reckoned.

Kaijin didn't get any sleep. He had busied himself with helping out bandaging the wounded and relocating the movable survivors into tents down in the Valley of Strength. The panic and fatigue were very evident on the civilian's faces. They were confused as to why the elements would cause them harm. It was indeed a nightmare.

More to his astonishment, even more survivors had come hailing from Grom'Gol outpost in Stranglethorn and Booty Bay. From what he had gathered a tsunami had violently hit the coast that same night the fires had broken out here in Orgrimmar. It seemed the very elements were in a chaotic state but no one seemed to know why…

The rest of the day more and more survivors poured in. A daze expression on their face telling everyone what had happened. Earthquakes, floods, droughts … Now not only were homes destroyed the prospect of going hungry was becoming more of a reality. Kaijin's premonition was coming true. The end of the world was indeed imminent.

He worked the rest of the day in a hazy daze. Back flashes of his dreams were coming back to haunt him. He finally allowed himself some rest when the sun was hidden way behind the rocky terrain. Kaijin sat heavily down on the earth, a wrapped bundle of cheese and bread lying on his lap. He rested against the rock wall gazing up at the clear, darkening sky.

He had always wondered where his destiny lied within the Horde. He worked hard to contribute whatever he could towards it yet he felt like he was accomplishing nothing. Thrall would say that he was just being too hard on himself and that his destiny would appear to him when ready. However, his dreams, these predictions were all he had in his time of reflecting. If only he knew a way to stop it from coming true like he did in Northrend that could be called a destiny, a purpose?

Destiny was always funny when it came to his own. He was washed up on enemy shores, taken in by a kind, blind Troll and practically raised by the leaders of the Horde – mainly Thrall and Vol'jin. It was –is—a tough road to prove his worth not only to himself but to everyone else. But what was his role in the grand scheme of things?

Kaijin sighed taking a swig of the ale from his canteen. He really needed to stop over thinking things. He was here, he would provide the Horde with his services and that was it.

"You can't be serious?" Yelled Kaijin .his voicing echoing through Thrall's chambers. "You are not seriously leaving that, that buffoon in charge?"

Thrall didn't look please one bit. From the previous night's activities to today's meetings the War chief was more than worn out. He rubbed his temples, "That buffoon is a war hero Kaijin." He said matter of factly. "Plus I don't remember having to appease you about my decision."

Kaijin was fuming. "What about Vol'jin?" He suggested. "He's more trust worthy then Garrosh."

"Vol'jin is busy getting his people resituated in Darkspear Isle." He sighed again. "Garrosh is the most pratical choice. The people love him and he is a strong Orc to lead them through these troubling times."

Kaijin snorted. "The people only see glory from him." He retorted hotly. "I don't think we need a hot head like him ruining the Horde."

A tiny smile graced Thrall's face. "Vol'jin said the same thing," He said. "About his glory. However, my mind is made up Kaijin. He will be War chief in my place so please honor my decision. I wouldn't have made this decision lightly and you know it. However, the Mag'har might be able to teach me more to help the situation here in Azeroth."

Kaijin crossed his arms in front of him, gazing out into the night. "Fine, I'll honor your decision." He muttered. "However, if the brute does anything to jeopardize for all you had worked for, I'm breaking his goddamn legs."

Thrall roared with laughter, patting Kaijin heartily on the side of his arm. "Very well but don't be provoking anything."

"Ya ya."

The War chief gently lifted Kaijin's chin up so they could see eye to eye, his fingers gently brushed the side of the youth's face. "Kaijin," He said softly "I am proud of all your successes, you have become a fine rogue…"

A flash back of Thrall's lifeless body from his dreams made him almost tear up. "Come on don't make this sound like goodbye forever." He jested, blinking away the moisture in his eyes.

"I hope that it won't be however, the future is very uncertain now..."

"If you die on me Thrall I'll drag your spirit back to give you a huge ass kicking." He grinned.

Thrall just laughed. "Very well, I'll keep you to your word."

A knock on the door startled the two men, their heads whipping towards the door. They heard a muffled voice. "Sir, the Kor'kron have escorted Garrosh and Vol'jin to the Throne room as you ordered."

"Thank you Kuul." Thrall said loudly so the messenger could hear him. He turned to Kaijin. "I leave at first light tomorrow." He informed the youth.

Kaijin nodded, bowing slightly. "By your leave War chief."

Thrall nodded as they both exited the room. Kaijin would not be taking part in the initiation of Garrosh, he could barely stomach to be in that Orcs presence. Instead he spent the remainder of the night in a realm of despair and agony.


	7. Chapter six

Beneath thy Wings

Chapter six

The world screamed in agony as smoke and fire erupted upwards into the darkening sky like a raging fireball. Earth heaved and cracked splitting lands apart, the waves rode high and battered shorelines and the unfortunate settlements that stood on those shore, washing them away like drift wood. Lava spewed forth from deep cavernous gorges that scarred the land now and from towering mountains, devouring and destroying homes and forests leaving behind charred remnants with its burning viscous heat. The world has changed so dramatically before Kaijin s eyes, the looming dragon was high above in the sky, wings burning with hatred.

The scene shifted suddenly throwing him onto the cold, stone cobbled ground with a heavy thud. Screams of terrifying fear sounded loudly from all around him, leather soles and clanking armor scraped the ground as people were fleeing in terror from something. The smell of charred smoke filled his nostrils and sting his eyes making them water slightly. He pushed himself off the ground scrambling to his feet, the sky was dark above him and ash rained from the sky. Pushing against the flow of terrified humans, he slipped into the nearest back alley. He realized he was in Stormwind as he finally was able to get his bearings.

He managed to hear the cries of dragon and the the park from the frenzied mass of people. In the distance he heard an explosion echoing through the city. The park must be under attack by that black dragon he assumed. He ran into down the alley into the trade district and was nearly knocked off his feet by a gale force wind that came from the wings of the dragon above him, flying towards the Valley of Heroes and parching itself on the gate, its massive claws shattering and melting the stone under its intense heat. It let out a bone shattering roar as cannons assaulted the massive being it however didn t even phase it.

He spotted King Wrynn in front of an army of soldiers mounted on horses and another group of archers in front. A volley of arrows sang through the air and towards the dragons. They pinged against its heavy scales and armor pitifully. Even the magic of the mages could not hinder their dragon foe.

Again the scene changed this time he stood in Thunder Bluff but it was no dragon causing chaos on this usual peaceful summit but the Grimtotems. They fought with vigor, killing those who would dare to oppose them and enslaving those who could not run or fight no more. It was horrific to witness this slaughtering. It made his heart throb. He couldn t even help them for every time he tried to skewer one his blade would go through as if he were fighting ghosts. All he could do was observe this massacre

Kaijin woke up in a cold sweat, his heart thudding loudly in his ears and his body shaking from his latest vision. His stomach churned recalling the horrific events. His mind snapped back to reality when he heard someone was pounding on his door. Grabbing his pants he slipped into them effortlessly while yelling, I m coming!

He unlatched the lock, opening the door slightly enough to see who was on the other side through the crack. Yes? He asked seeing the familiar clad Kor kron elite standing before him.

Your presence is required at Grommash Hold, He said his voice voided of emotion. By the orders of Garrosh Hellscream.

Kaijin s stomach sank and a chill ran down his spine. He must have missed Thrall s departure he thought gloomily. Now, that Garrosh was the stand in War chief he felt his own safetly within these iron walls slip further way. He nodded to the elite, I shall be there shortly. He affirmed.

I shall be taking you there myself. The guard replied swiftly.

Kaijin sighed inwardly. Then I shall be out in a moment. He closed the door; his heart was thudding too loudly in his ears. There was undeniable panic in his eyes as he hastily got dressed; his hands shook as he sheathed his weapons in their holsters.

He took a few calming a deep breath before reopening the door to see the Kor kron was indeed still waiting for him. The door softly clicked shut making the elite guard turn slightly. Without a word the guard began to walk down the steps of the Inn, Kaijin followed closely behind him.

The walk from the Inn to Grommash Hold seemed shorter than usual to Kaijin as he passed through the metal entrance and into the Throne room and before Garrosh who sat on the Throne looking overly smug.

Welcome to my humble Throne room. Garrosh greeted in his most arrogant tone, his arms spreading wide as he stood up. So glad you could come.

Kaijin gave Garrosh a bored expression. It s hard to deny the direct orders of the War chief , he said bitterly. So what can I do for you War chief ? To address this buffoon as War chief made Kaijin almost sick.

Garrosh made a dismissive hand gesture to the Kor kron guards who obediently left the room and closed the door to the Throne room. The Warlord grinned down at the human as he stepped down the few stairs and was directly in front of the Rogue. Indeed what can you do for me whelp?

Kaijin narrowed his eyes at Garrosh, his teeth grinding. Whatever the War chief wishes of me. He replied bitingly.

The Warlord grinned down at the human as began to circle him like a vulture. I heard a rumor on the wind. About your unique, he paused for a second behind the Rogue. Gift.

Kaijin s back stiffened and throat became dry as he replied. What gift would that be per say? He already knew where this was going and he didn t like it. He only confided in those he trusted with his visions.

You are a seer. Garrosh s hand settled heavily on the human s shoulder, gripping lightly. You saved your battalion from a very vicious scourge attack because of it. His head dropped low enough to whisper in his ear. This means you know what is in store for this world.

Kaijin whirled around to face Garrosh, glaring daggers at the Orc. And what if I do Hellscream? What would you do about it? His voice was low and dangerous. Thrall knows what is at stake, do you?

The human wasn t expecting the sudden back hand; it rattled his teeth and knocked him to the floor. He barely recovered as Garrosh was upon him like a wolf, his hands gripping his arms in a vice like grip which could bruise bone.

You keep forgetting your place pink skin. Garrosh sneered. What gives you the right to talk to me with such disrespect you whelp?

Because you haven t earned my respect! Kaijin spat.

Garrosh roared with dark laughter. Now I know you ve been raised by those slum dwelling Trolls. He said finally. Vol jin said the exact same thing to me this morning, like father like whelp. His face was close to Kaijin s face as he held the human under him. Perhaps I should remind you of your place while I am War chief? He turned towards the closed doors and yelled, Bring him in!

The heavy steel door reopened, the Kor kron entering with a Troll in shackles being dragged in by them. Kaijin s blood ran cold as he saw who it was Gromjil. Gromjil was dragged into the room, he noticed the Troll s skin was marred with deep bruises and there was dried blood upon his shirt.

He s drugged. He heard Garrosh through the blood rush. He couldn t even hurt a butterfly in his state. Kaijin swallowed hard, trying not to betray his overwhelming emotions. Again, he felt Garrosh s hot breath on his ear. He s your lover isn t he?

I have no idea who this Troll is, Garrosh. He lied, forcing his eyes away from the battered Troll.

Oh is that so? Garrosh feigned innocence for a moment. Well, then I guess I don t need him anymore.

The Kor kron shoved the Troll forward, still not letting up their hold. One however, unclasped his battleaxe and readied it over the Troll s neck. Kaijin watched in terror as the glinting blade was hefted up. Throwing away his fa ade he screamed, Stop! The Kor kron halted possibly from a silent command from Garrosh.

What the hell do you want? Kaijin whispered harshly.

A cruel grin appeared on Garrosh s lips. Your complete and utter obedience. He stated, running one free hand along the human s jaw line. You obey my every whim I keep him alive, if not, I kill him. His face lowered to Kaijin s ear again. Now, do we have a deal whelp?

Fine. He spat not liking this arragment one bit. However, it could buy him some time to arrange Gromjil s escape even if he had to suffer the consequences. He felt sick as he saw the dark expression Garrosh gave him.

I m going to make your life a living hell. Garrosh whispered into Kaijin s ear of the promise. I m going to enjoy breaking you completely.


	8. Chapter seven

Beneath thy Wings

Chapter 7

The sky was clear, not a single cloud in sight with the sun blazing down hotly on the bustling port town of Booty Bay. The salty air from the sea couldn't detour the thick humidity of that of the jungle that cling to your body like a second skin. For Gromjil this type of weather was nothing and felt like more like home to him then the cold, frigid climate of Northrend. It was a welcoming change.

Gromjil sauntered into the Salty Sailor Tavern, it smelled of liqueur, smoke and sweat and a faint scent of wood from the timber. His eyes adjusted to the dim darkness of the tavern, scanning the room, table to table as he made his ways through the crowd of drunken sailors and adventurers. He turned the corner and walked up the stairs to the second floor and quickly scanned the tables where he noticed a stubby goblin sitting in the corner of the room, smoking a pipe and nursing a drink. He sauntered up to the goblin which looked up to gaze at the towering Troll.

"Ya looking for someone bub?" He asked inhaling his pipe and releasing a long wisp of smoke.

Gromjil nodded. "Aye, I be looking for a Captain Moates?"

The Goblin set down his pipe and gave the troll a toothy grin, his golden teeth glimmering slightly in the candle light. "You found him lad. I be Capt'n Moates and ye must be Mr. Gromjil?"

Gromjil pulled out a chair and sat on the other side of the table, nodding to the captain. "I got your request," he pulled out a piece of worn parchment sliding it to the goblin that took it and read it. "I still don't understand the details of this … request."

Captain Moates took a swig of his grog before he carefully regarded the troll in front of him. "It's quite simple really lad," he said. "My ship needs crew and she needs good crew for this little adventure."

"But why do you need a Rogue?"

Captain Moates hmm'ed. "I'm not requesting you solely on your swashbuckling skills. No, no but more of a bodyguard to protect the 'package' if anything goes astray."

"May I inquire to what this 'package' is?"

"Now that depends on your answer lad." Moates replied, tapping his pipe against the table. "All I can say this package is going to cause a lot of trouble for myself but the reward is hefty."

Gromjil sat back and crossed his arms and pondered his decision.

"Fine den I'll take you up on this lil' adventure of yours." The troll rogue leaned forwards, his voice barely a whisper. "So what is da package?"

Moates lit up his pipe inhaling deeply before replying. "It be a Night Elf Druid." The goblin waved off Gromjil's look of disbelief. "I know, I know sounds like nothing that special however, he carries with him an amulet that these cultist's want. Don't ask me why they want it but they want it bad and he's paying a lot for us to get him to the Twilight Highlands."

Gromjil's eyebrow rose in curiosity. "Twilight Highlands … that's dangerous territory we'll be heading in. Dare I say even suicidal?"

The goblin captain laughed. "Aye it be lad. But we just be dropping off the 'package' on the shores after that he be out of our hands." Moates sat back in his chair, exhaling slowly a plume of smoke. "I should also input that that Alliance is also seeking him out, he doesn't want to be found by them nor the Horde."

"That seems rather curious as well." Gromjil said.

The goblin shrugged. "It be none of my business to the whys of my clients Mr. Gromjil. Just a precautionary warning." He tapped his pipe again and hopped down from his chair. "We leave at night Mr. Gromjil; I would take this time to recoup your energy."

The troll rogue watched the goblin hobble down the stairs disappearing into the rowdy crowd. He rested his chin on his clasped hands thinking and pondering every possible scenario that could go wrong. With a weary sigh he stood up to adjourn to his sleeping quarters for the day.

Night fell rather swiftly for Gromjil who stood on the dock looking out towards the serene ocean; the moon shone bright and full, glimmering on the ripples of the ocean. The pure serenity of this scene washed over the troll, moments like these he wondered why he gave up sailing this majestic sea.

He sauntered up the wooden ramp and boarded the ship, watching idly the riff raff known as crew members hoisting cargo down into the hulls below and other miscellaneous chores. He spotted Captain Moates on the captain's deck with a female arguing. Gromjil's eyebrow quirked up questioning, taking his place just slightly under the deck making himself looks busy as he overheard their conversation.

"If we go that route lass, we will hit the Alliance fleet more than once!" Moates bellowed. "I will not be risking lives o f my crew on a woman's whim!" His fist slammed down on the table rattling the oil lamp.

"The Alliance and Horde are still under a peace treaty!" She yelled back. "They will not attack us unless we stray in their territory. You say you don't want to risk the lives of your crew yet the shortest way is the most suicidal!"

"The kraken has not been seen for age's lassie. Nor have any sailor's reported anything on that side of the coast!" He jabbed his finger on the map on the eastern coast of the Eastern Kingdom. "This is our route lass whether you like it or not! MY ship! MY orders!"

"We are paying you to take us there safely!" She huffed. "Take the long way Captain Moates or we shall be taking BACK our money and find us another capable captain."

Captain Moates scoffed. "Lass you are insane." He rolled up the map. "Fine we'll do it your way. However, I'm inclined to ask for an additional fee for your suicidal route miss and additional supplies for this journey."

The blonde woman nodded. "We shall pay for the needed extra supplies rest assures." The woman pulled out a bag of gold and tossed it on the table. "I hope this will be sufficient enough?"

The captain bounced the bag in the palm of his hand lightly, weighing the purse for its worth. "Hmm yes I think this will do well Ms. Lockhart."

"Then we have an accord?"

"Against my better judgment, yes."

"Very good." Lockhart walked down the stairs catching Gromjil's eye but continued walking down to the cabin.

'This was getting to be very interesting.' Gromjil mused.

It felt like he was sailing among the stars in the sky. The sea glittered with million stars mirroring the sky above, as the ship sailed calmly. The wind was fair but breezy enough to fill the sails of wind. It was like a dream, by Elune it was just breath taking. It was better than cooped up in that small cabin which made the Night elf very claustrophobic.

He heard the familiar clinking of metal greaves behind him, without turning he greeted his guest. "Evening Swiftni."

"Good evening Baelthal." She walked up to the Night elf druid leaning against the rail, her blonde hair gently swaying in the wind. "This is very beautiful." She whispered.

"Indeed." Baelthal agreed. "It's been a while for you haven't it?"

Swiftni sighed. "Sadly yes. I think I spent most of my young life behind stone walls and courtyards training when all I really wanted was to be free to explore and do what I want."

"Being a Paladin is a high honor my dear." The druid said. "It also holds a lot of responsibility." He smirked a little hearing her groan.

"Please do not remind me Baelthal." She gazed down at her gauntlets. "Even though I'm doing this as a favor to Jaina I feel like I'm betraying my country."

The druid gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I know Swiftni however; if I was to stay with Alliance it would only place them in more danger." His other hand clasped the amulet that hung around his neck. "Death follows this amulet and with the Twilight Hammer activities being more extreme now I fear that my premonitions will come true."

"How did you acquire this dangerous amulet Baelthal," she asked seriously. "It doesn't seem like you to take such high risks."

Baelthal chuckled. "It's a sad tale my dear. This amulet holds a dragon, well, a corrupted dragon powers. I took the human form of this dragon in hopes that I could save it from its dark fate. Alas, the sea took the child claiming the only goodness it possessed." He gazed down to the glittering amulet where dark text skittered over the surface. "Now I fear that the cultists what the darkness back to achieve whatever they are planning."

"Why didn't you leave it with Jaina, she could have protected it from their sights." She questioned.

The Night elf's face grew grim. "It corrupts." He replied. "Those who hold his amulet are at the mercy of the darkness within. Even I feel its influential sway tugging away at my consciousness. That's why I must take it away from the leaders of the Horde and Alliance."

"You are taking it into the heart of those cultists's land Baelthal!" She cried out. "How is that any safer?"

"I feel ancient powers in that direction." He simply replied. "I feel that whatever is there can aid me in my plight. 'Tis be better than hiding away like a coward and let the shadowy influence of this medallion seep into our lands. We do not need even more death from a dooming fate."

"Well I pray to the light that it does not pass." She gazed up to the sky. "Since the expedition to Northrend and the tragedy of the Wrath Gate we do not need to lose even more people."

Baelthal sighed wearily. "The sad truth is as long as Horde and Alliance continue their campaign to annihilate each other more people will continue to lose their lives."

"A meaningless war just because we cannot co-exist with each other." She said solemnly. "Yet the Cenarion Circle and The Earthen Ring prove that we can indeed put aside our differences and live in relative peace."

The Night elf smiled forlornly. "Yet as you can see that they are made of elders mostly, those who have lived through the tragedy of many wars and lost many friends and family and had had enough bloodshed during their life." He subconsciously touched the scars on his arms as he spoke, "The young ones only know now of war and fear. They fight to avenge friends, family, and comrades just like the Horde does. It's a never ending cycle of vengeance and hate." He turned to the female Paladin gazing at her sadly. "Even in the name of peace we do the unspeakable."

Swiftni had to turn her gaze from Baelthal's sorrowful eyes feeling her heart become heavy with unbearable guilt and sadness. "Yes, that is true Baelthal. Not even those who fight for peace is free of the blood that stains the land or the countless corpses we litter across the fields." She turned around looking up to the endless starry sky. "What are we to say what we do is just and good even when we say it's for peace?"

"Only Elune knows child." He whispered. "And I pray she has mercy upon us all."

Unknown to them a shadowy figure slinked back below deck.

Days passed with relative boredom till the bright sunny weather had become gray and looming and the sea's started to stir with the winds that were starting to pick up. The crew members were tying anything that could move down, furling the sails so the cutting winds couldn't tear them asunder. Waves crashed into the ship with no remorse washing upon the deck with sweeping forces, making those not prepared crash against the side of the ship and fatally be washed abroad.

Captain Moates stood gripping his admiral's hat and the rail on the captain's deck shouting orders to the chaotic and dazed crew. "Hurry and furl up those sails! We don't want them like tattered sheets!" A rogue wave washed up on deck making the captain slip slightly from the force. "Mr. Gromjil!" He yelled, regaining his footing. "Make sure those safety lines are secure!"

The Troll was already at the main mast tying down the multiple throngs of rope securely. He gripped a few throngs practically slipping down the deck and handing safety lines to those without. The ship lurched making the crew stagger, grabbing whatever they could for support as the salty water rushed over the deck. Gromjil spat out the water, his hands raw as he pulled himself up only to be knocked down from a violent wave.

"Looks like the seas aren't with us this day!" He cried out in disdain which was followed by scream of terror, his finger pointing off to the side of the ship, "Kraken!"

Just as he uttered the word, long, thick tentacles swung out splintering the main mast into pieces, spraying shards of wood everywhere as it fell into the ocean. The crew scrambled to obtain any weapon they could to fend off the opposing tentacles. Another tentacle slammed down heavily on the deck, splitting the deck nearly in two however, the ship was still fully intact. Other tentacles though were shooting out of the water grabbing anyone they could and tossing them over board or dragging them down into a watery grave.

Gromjil lopped off a tentacle which was curled around a crew member who landed with a heavy thud. The troll rogue was desperately trying to free those he could from the tentacles clutches though he thought sullenly it was going to be in vain if they did not do something about the actual assailant. He hurled a spear through another tentacle, its blood splattering everywhere and a eerie low pitched howl accompanied the fierceness of the wind.

"By the light, what is that?" A female voice cried out making Gromjil turn to see the blonde Paladin, sword in hand, looking up in terror at the monstrous tentacles.

"It be a Kraken miss!" He shouted coming next to her and her emerging Druid friend. "Get the crew out of its slimy grip! We can't afford to lose anymore men!"

Swiftni nodded in acknowledgement, her sword poised for action as she ran into the fray, lopping off and wounding whatever tentacle grazed her sights. Baelthal had shape shifted into his cat form to assist her, his claws raking against the leathery, scaly tentacles leaving bloodied wounds on them.

The battle raged for what seemed like hours. Rain continued down upon them in torrents, lightening flashed across the blackened sky with ferocity and the waves kept on crashing into the ship with no remorse. The ship itself was in disarray, broken masts, tattered sails which had unfurled were flapping in the wind and pieces of the deck were cratered and ragged. The Captain was at the helm, his small arms straining to keep the ship from veering into the reef or any sandbanks.

Gromjil grunted as a tentacle lunged at him, making him lose his footing slightly but was able to wound the offending tentacle making it shrink back in pain. His red hair was matted against his skin and his clothing soaked with blood and rain. "I don't know how much more we can take of this!" He cried out to the Captain.

Captain Moates looked down to see the flurry of unrelenting tentacles still attacking and the condition of his ship. The cannons were useless in this weather and would probably end up killing more crew members and possibly making more holes in his ship. He also noticed with grim realization that the life boats were lost to the sea. Moats didn't have a chance to reply for a grimy tentacle shot out from the water and hurled itself against the goblin, throwing him into the side of the ship with a sickening thud.

The ship pitched to the side unexpectedly, as it veered off to the side sharply. Gromjil gripped the side of the broken mast to stop himself from being tossed into the side of the ship. Waves washed over the deck taking whatever was not secure with it back to the sea. The blonde woman and elf too were gripping the mast for dear life trying not to be washed overboard.

The elf cried out suddenly, his body lifting upwards as a tentacle coiled itself around his midsection. He held his grip strong on the mast, his fingernails digging into the wood.

"Baelthal!" Swiftni cried out reaching out for him only to grasp air. A waved knocked her down and she gripped the mast, trying not to lose her grip and be lost to the sea.

Gromjil lunged forward, skewering his sword through the tentacle only able to partially cut the offending limb off which loosened its hold on the elf slightly. The troll outstretched his hand to the elf as he fell to the ground. Just before the elf could grab his hand another tentacle lashed forward and grabbed the druid. Gromjil tried to lunge forward to grab him however, all he managed to grab was the amulet as it snapped off his neck. He watched as the druid was dragged down to his watery grave.

Swiftni watched in utter horror as the elf disappeared into the ocean. Her heart sank and with a cry of fury she rushed out and greeted every tentacle with her blade, abandoning her own safety in her rage.

Gromjil stared silently down at the amulet which he held loosely in his hand. The sound of people's scream seemed to become barely audible as if he was under water. He gazed up to see more tentacle rise from the depths and was high above the ship. A cold chill ran through his being as he watched them descend rapidly toward him and the ship and realized he might die at this moment.

And his world became black.

He had no idea how he got here.

He had no idea why he was still alive.

But he did know he was in an undead encampment just by the mere smell of it. His body ached from a different various places, his skin felt clammy as if he was still wet. His eyes slowly opened, his sight meeting the decaying stone ceiling, and flickering torch light which casted abstracted shadows. Groaning he slowly sat up, a wave of dizziness hit him making him feel nauseous.

"Ahh the mystery guest is awake at last!"

Startled Gromjil's eyes flickered to the undead female entering the room. "Where am I?" he asked groggily.

"Silverpine, at the Sepulcher camp," she replied setting down a case of supplies on a nearby table. Noticing how the troll was holding his head and looking pale she turned to him. "Feeling unwell?"

Gromjil grunted in response. "Feel dizzy and nauseous." He rubbed his temples groaning slightly.

The undead female hummed as she poured the rouge a goblet of water and handed it to him. "Well you have been out for a few days," she explained. "All that sea water isn't very nice on your body especially when you swallow a large amount."

Gromjil nodded his thanks as he took the goblet of water and drank it gratefully. "Was there anymore survivors?" He asked, dreading the answer yet still slightly hoping.

"If there were I wouldn't know." She shrugged. "You were the only one that washed up in this vicinity of the coast." She placed a bundle of clothes down beside the troll. "Your clothes were pretty tattered so here are some new ones."

He nodded his thanks to her realizing he was only wearing a pair of loose linen pants. "I'm in your debt undead."

She waved him off. "I don't plan on collecting it troll." She gave him a crooked smile, well as much as she could for her jaw was nothing but bone. "For the Horde and all that." She started to walk up the stairs to give him some privacy so change.

Gromjil warily and on unsteady legs slowly dressed himself. He parted the clothes and noticed that the medallion was nestled among the clothing. He picked it up, examining the interlacing design and the dark scrawling lettering. He remembered the brief discussion that the elf and human had on the ship and vaguely wondered if the human survived. This was an evil trinket. It would be best to be kept hidden until he could figure out what to do with it. Slipping it around his neck he pulled on his shirt and leather jerkin and shakily walked up the stone steps.

The smell of wet earth and decay assaulted his nostrils. The air was dank and damp and mist clung to the grass like webbing. He couldn't tell if it was early morning or midday from the natural gloom that saturated this place. He spotted the female healer by the apothecary discussing something trivial. He walked up to her and she turned around smiling.

"Well they aren't the latest of high fashion but least they fit." She chuckled noticing how mismatched the clothing looked on the troll.

"Aye," he agreed. "I was never one for being fashionable." He replied in good humor. "I need to get to Orgirmmar in haste." He said.

"Unfortunately the bat handlers are busy with a mission at this current time." Her finger curled under her chin in thought. "You could take the coffin wagon back to Undercity." She offered.

Gromjil looked at her skeptical. "Coffin wagon?"

"I know it's not what you would want to ride in however, there are little means of transportation at this time since we have our hands full with this worgen problem." She pointed down the path. "They usually stop at the end there to ask if there are anymore pickups."

The troll nodded grimly. "Thank you for everything." He said gratefully.

She smiled. "It's a pleasure to help the Horde, even ones washed up like driftwood on my shores!" She laughed.

Gromjil smiled and tilted his head and headed down the path to wait for the coffin wagon.

The journey was uneventful. He was now in Durotar with the hot sun basking him in its ever bright rays. Now baffled he stood behind a cluster of people outside the gates of Orgimmar who were shouting at the guards who blocked their way. He saw a guard ask a commoner for papers and to be subjected to a search.

"Those accursed cultists!" A female goblin spat. "Since they came here everything has been going crazy! Now we are to be subjected like cattle to these searches." Her foot tapped the ground impatiently. "My business isn't going to run itself! Hurry, hurry!"

Cultists? Seems the situation has only gotten worse since he had left. Even worse, he had no papers on him to declare who he was since he was a rogue you usually don't want your enemies to know who you are if you are caught. He swore under his breath as a guard came his way with a stoic expression.

"Papers." He stated his hand out stretched and waiting.

"Ain't got any mon." He replied. "Rogues don't carry papers." He explained as he saw the orc looks slightly confused. "Listen if you find Kaijin – a fellow rogue and my partner – he can get you the papers you require."

"Name."

"Gromjil."

The guard turned and walked back to the Kor'Kron guards at the entrance and was probably relaying his information he just told him. He watched as one of the Kor'Kron came up to him, his expression obscured by his helmet.

"Come with me."

"All right mon." He nodded and followed the burly guard. They soon joined by another guard who took his position behind the troll as they entered the city.

He didn't know what to expect. Assumption was they were taking him to the War chief or taking him to the cells or trying to find Kaijin. None of those were really correct for the next thing he knew as soon as they reached a secluded area his world went black yet again.

He lay in his cell with a dazed look in his eyes. The drug was starting to wear however; his body was still being unresponsive to him. He recalled bits and pieces of Kaijin and Garrosh having a rather violent exchange of sorts. He didn't know if this was a dream or not, it felt too surreal.

Gromjil heard the heavy, metal door groan as it was pushed open and the clinking of metal armor echo through the room. He looked up to see Garrosh Hellscream standing before his cell with a very smug expression on his face.

"Well I think you should count your blessings troll," he said snidely. "With you I can control Kaijin to my every beck and whim and he won't dare question or defy my orders."

"What do you mean?" Gromjil hoarsely asked.

"He has sworn his loyalty to me all because he doesn't want his 'lover'," he spat, "killed or hurt." Garrosh laughed. "How touching in that! Weak fool!"

Gromjil could only stare in disbelief.

"Another thing you should consider." He said. "If you even dare to attempt to escape, I will kill your whore without a second thought." He crouched down, looking Gromjil in the eyes. "You don't want your whore killed do you?"

If he could spit he would have, right in Garrosh's smug face. With much regret he agreed to these atrocious terms. Not because he wanted to save his 'whore' as Garrosh put it, but to save his partner.

"Excellent!" Garrosh laughed maliciously, standing up again and strides out of the cell without another word.

Gromjil's heart felt heavy and torn. This was indeed a very complicated situation they were both in. If he knew Kaijin as well as he did, he would bide his time to strike at the right time. For now, he might as well recoup his strength and be ready for when it happens.

To answer your question Dxinsider I play Horde on The Forgotten Coast. :)

Thank you all for the review and rate ups!


	9. Chapter eight

Beneath thy Wings

Chapter Eight

Blood smeared his face, hands stained deep crimson they trembled while clutching a heavy two handed hax. His breath came out in short pants, the blood haze fading back to the reality that was glaring before him. The dust from the areana flooded his nostril making them itchy and dry and his ears deafended by the roar of the crowd surrounding him but he could feel tension and a great sadness that was almost sickening.

His eyes travelled down the blade of the axe to the crumpled body before him. Why couldn't he remember whom he was fighting and now laying dead before his feet? Confused he leaned down to touched the dead Tauren before him, his fur still pliable to the touch and the skin beneath still warm. He noticed scattered wood around them as he crouched further down, using his strength he pushed the body over.

The blood drained from his face as the blank, souless eyes of Cairne came into view as the body rolled over. Bile rose from his stomach and it took all of his will power he had left to not throw up. The roar of the crowed made him ill and dizzy as questions flooded his mind of why? What have I done? He remembered nothing of fighting the old Chieftan, just the haze of battle. His gaze shifted to the axe that had no distinguishable features a moment ago seem to materialize into Gorehowl. Garrosh Hellscream's reclaimed axe from his late father.

Shock and disgust raced through out his body, discarding the axe on the dirt floor of the arena, standing up stunned and in despair. As he stood the outlines from the braziers caught flicking shadows of his shadows and it was not of a man that but of an Orc and it was in conclusion Garrosh Hellscream had killed Cairne Bloodhoof of the Horde.

His vision was transfixed on the shadows and they flickered again with another shadow behind Garrosh's. From what he could make out it was a female Tauren, standing proud yet he could here her the malice laughter mixing in with the cheering crowd as the arena faded away to darkness...

Kaijin woke up in a cold sweat, jolting awake, his vision fuzzy and could still almost feel the blood caking his face from his dream. He wiped the sweat with trembling hands, gulping in the morning air that drifted from the small window of this grand room. It didn't ease the sickness he felt in the pit of his stomach as he stood on wobbly legs, his hands clutching the bars of his cage.

The cage he was in was only barely big enough to stand and sleep. It was bolt to the steel floor in the room the same with his shackles that enclosed around his ankles, wrists and neck in a vice grip and chafed at his skin. He gazed around the room, noting how big this mere sleeping quarter was for a single person. The most prominent feature of the room was the steel bed which was draped in furs and linen sheets. It screamed primal in every way the more he gazed at it. His eyes shifted to the large metal table in the centre of the room where various parchment scrolls were scattered about, the large metal chair was askew from its potion from the table with a smaller table beside it that held fresh meat and fruit. But the main occupant that owned this room was no where to be seen.

Sighing the human decided to make use of his pent up frustration and gripped the bars, repositioning his feet so his body was at an angle and pushed away from the bars, doing push ups against the metal bars. It was better then being idle he thought. The images of Cairne's death kept playing out in his mind though and would not weaver. His delimma was should he advise Garrosh to not make any rash decisions concerning the Chieftain or warn Cairne of his dream? Perhaps both? Kaijin grunted as he finished another rep. It was easier to inform Thrall of such things, he still couldn't trust Garrosh since he was blackmailing him to be his ever loyal slave.

He stopped mid push as he heard the door creak open. From the corner of his eye he saw Garrosh storming in with another Orc, a warlord he presumed judging by his armour and battle scars. Garrosh sat behind his table still only wearing his evening garb of leather pants, guess he was called down while he was still sleeping Kaijin assumed. The Warchief filled his goblet with water from the pitcher.

"Report!" He snapped, clearly agitated.

The warlord stood to attention. "Warchief, Northwatch has been recruiting en mass more allies." He unrolled a scroll scanning it quickly. "Their last ship had over 50 odd soldiers and that was from last night, sir."

"How many in total have been transported to Northwatch?"

"Well over 400 sir. They have been recruiting since the beginning of the week." The warlord looked at Garrosh grimly. "I think they mean to attack."

The Warchief sat back in his chair, absorbing the information the warlord had presented him with. Garrosh wasn't particularly worried since he was confident that his army could take them down in one encounter. Though the problem laid with if they were going to attack where would they strike first?

"Thank you for your report Warlord Durnk." Garrosh said. "Keep watch over this situation, if anymore suspicious activity ensues report immediately."

Durnk pounded he chest with his fist, "For the Horde!" before letting himself out.

Garrosh reached for an apple from the fruit plate and bit deeply into it, the juices ran down his fingers be he didn't care. He turned his attention the the encased human, walking up to him. "As you heard Northwatch is building up their army." he seriously. "Already violating the treaty as soon as Thrall left, how human of them."

Kaijin didn't answer him. He knew that Northwatch was violating the treaty they had by massing more soldiers into their ranks. For a small foothold they were not to go over certain boundaries as stated in the treaty. If they were going to wage more battles with the Horde the whole of the Barrens could become a conflict zone, more so then it already is.

"Nothing to say to that hmmm?" Garrosh reached in the cage and grabbed the human's hair, slamming his face into the bars. "Or are you hiding information from me?"

Kaijin shook his head, grimacing as his hair pulled painfully from Garrosh's grip. "No, I know nothing of their current situation." He replied truthfully. "You are acting accordingly and proper as Warchief, which is quite surprising." He was going to regret those words.

The grip tightened, pulling his face harder into the bars. "That insolent tongue of yours needs a lesson on when not to make such comments." The Orc's other hand sneaked into the cage and gripped the chain that connected to the shackle around Kaijn's neck and yanked it down hard causing the human to stumble onto his knees forcibly.

Kaijin was now eye level with Garrosh's swollen member, that hung heavily in front of him. He adverted his eyes away feeling sick from what he knew what we was about to be doing. The grip in his hair returned forcing his head towards the engorged cock.

"Now I know this isn't unfamiliar with you." Garrosh jeered. "Start sucking you whore!"

The human took a deep calming breath, he knew fighting against Garrosh would just lead to more damage on his person then just submitting fully. He let Garrosh guide his mouth to his member, taking the hot flesh into his mouth. He heard the Orc sigh in bliss as his mouth wrapped around the length and started to suck it firmly. Garrosh seemed to let him make his own rhythm for now which he was content with. His tongue lapped at the swollen head, tasting the precum on this tongue, it was bitter then he was used too and he grimaced inwardly but continued to suck the length 'eagerly'.

Garrosh was getting bored of this slow pace and girpped the human's hair and started thrusting faster into Kaijin's mouth. His grunts echoed in the room, as he slammed his member deeper into the rogue's throat, moaning at the wetness and tightness as it gripped his cock. He looked down at the dishevelled human, he knew he was having a hard time breathing as his cock forced its way deeper but he didn't care. The pleasure was intoxicating and seeing human's eyes well up with tears beyond his control pushed Garrosh further.

Kaijin was practically choking on Garrosh's cock. The warchief kept pushing deeper and deeper down his throat, it was taking will power not to gag and vomit. He just kept his mouth and throat as lax as he could as it was violated. He knew Garrosh was getting off seeing him in this pathetic state, he was disgusted with himself for being used like this and having no control over anything that was happening. Garrosh let out a deep moan as he quickened his pace, thrusting in and out of Kaijn's abused mouth till he came with a grunt. Hot, bitter strings of seman slid down Kaijin's throat, he tried to back away feeling close to gaging, but Garrosh didn't till he was spent. Only then did he release his grip and Kaijin gasped and coughed, cum and spittle splattered onto the floor.

Garrosh grinned darkly as he watched the human wither on the ground pathetically. He crouched down, gripping his hair again and making him look at him. The human was indeed a pathetic sight with cum dripping down his jaw and his lips bruising slightly. "From now on you are going to service me night and morning." He stated. "I expect you to be sucking my cock in the morning and you on your knees by my bed at night, understood?"

"Yes." The human choked out.

"Yes, master." Garrosh corrected while grinning.

"Yes, master." Kaijin bit out.

Kaijin stared at the building, watching the guards posted out side of it. What may look like a regular compound was the hidden prison. It was so hidden that most of the civilians of Orgimmar didn't even know it existed. This is were the most notorious criminal were housed and interrogated. Most of the time they died a slow death from their own mental break downs. Kaijin knew this building well and the routine of the guards. It was only a matter of time before the two guards on duty were going to do their rounds of the upper keep.

A few moments later the two guards set off while one other guard took their place at the entrance. Kaijin kept to the shadows as he moved silently and quickly before shadowstepping behind the guard. Still stealthed he crept down the winding stairs silently. He picked locked the cell door quickly and efficiently and stepped into the prison corridor.

It was damp and dank. The smell of earth and decay seemed to permeate the steel walls and air. He walked down the corridor, passing by heavy metal doors with nothing more then a small rectangle opening at top that served as peep hole. Those rooms were meant for the more rumbustious criminals or to torture those for information. The further down he walked the cells became more normal however were lessed used now a days. The simple barred doors that enclosed a very small space were there to house criminals waiting judgement or transferred there on temporary basis.

Kaijin looked through the cells trying to find the one person he needed to speak with. He found Gromjil near the end of the corridor, hunched over in a corner, his arms strung high above him, shackled into the steel wall behind him. The human noted the variety of bruises that were scattered across his exposed blue flesh. The troll didn't even stir when he approached the grate. He slipped off his hooded mask, eyes worried.

"Gromjil!" He whispered harshly trying not to yell too loud. "Gromjil it's me Kaijin!" He saw the troll stir slightly and lift his head. His eyes were glazed over from obvious drugging.

"Kaijin?" His voice cracked. "What ya doin' 'ere mon?" His lips were dry like his mouth from the constant drugging. He couldn't even drink the soiled water if he wanted because of his shackled arms.

The human crouched down low becoming eye level to Gromjil. "Trying to figure out a way to get you out of here." He replied.

Gromjil laughed hoarsley. "Ya should be worrin' more about yourself." He sat up a little straighter, groaning slightly.

Kaijin smiled slightly at his partner's worry, leaning his head against the cold bars. He just wanted to free Gromjil out at this very moment however, a best plan is a well laid out plan. There was no real point of doing anything initially risky... though being here was risky.

"Actually you may not like what I have to ask." The human asked grimly.

The other rogue scoffed. "I already don't like how you are putting yourself in danger because of me." He said, looking Kaijin in the eyes seriously.

Kaijin gave Gromjil one of his handsome grins. "I'm a rogue. Danger is my middle name. You of all people should know this." He replied simply.

The troll sighed. It was true, he was a rogue and he needed to treat him as such and not a dainty maiden. "What do ya want ta ask?" He asked, getting serious.

The rogue grinned more seeing that Gromjil was now acting like he should, serious and like a rogue. "Bu'laka. I need his location." Kaijin waved off Gromjil's protest he knew what was going to erupt. "I know you don't like him however, he's the only one I can trust for a break out." He explained.

"Last I heard he was doin' business Stranglethorn Vale." Gromjil said thinking out loud. "He has a between man to deliver requests here in Orgimmar by da name of Clutch. A goblin I believe that hangs around the Cleft of Shadows."

Kaijin nodded.

"But remember this," the troll said warned. "Bu'laka does nothing for free. I mean nothing."

The human nodded in understanding, standing up and slipped his hooded mask back over his head preparing to make his retreat back out. "Stay alive you hear." He winked at the troll. Kaijin noticed the trolls face went from amusement to shock in mere seconds.

Gromjil couldn't even utter a word of warning as he saw a shadowy figure approach Kaijin from behind, body taunt for attack.

Kaijin barely had time to duck as the Orc slammed his fist against the wall where he once stood. The human swore under his breath as the Orc swung this fists with almost deadly accuracy at him. He rolled to the side, noting that the Orc wasn't unarmed but bore spiked knuckles on his hands as they connected with the floor. The hanging braziers flickered and swayed at the impacts of the Orcs fierce strikes. Kaijin noticed the long jagged scar that crossed the Orc's face and his sharp eyes.

"Well, well," He sneered. "Been a long while since a rogue dared stuck his nose in here." He clenched his hands into fists. "Little boys shouldn't be sneaking into such dangerous area's." He cackled.

Kaijin started at the warden, not rising to the bait. He was unarmed but wasn't going to go down without a fight. He balled his fists, putting up his guard, silently challenging the other Orc.

With a guttural battle cry the warden came rushing in, his fists poised for action. He was deadly accurate going for vital points that Kaijin was barely able to dodge. His spiked knuckles grazed the human's cheek and all Kaijin could do was block and dodge his quick attacks. The warden smirked, as the blood dripped and dried on the cloth of his mask. His attacker stepped in close, making the human stagger back into the gate behind him, and that was when the warden's knee came up and landed with a heavy thud into the human's belly which Kaijin was too late to block.

Kaijin's breath was literally knocked out from him and pain flared through out his midsection. He slumped against his assailant's upraised knee dazed and in pain. He heard the warden laugh as his hand went and gripped the human's throat, slamming him against the metal bars with bruising force.

"Told you," the warden sneered. "little boy's shouldn't play in dangerous areas." He tightened his grip on the human's throat. "Now it's time for you to die!" His malice laughter echoed through out the corridor.

Not bothering to fight off the warden's grip, he reached into his back pouch, gripping a small canister and popped the lid off with his thumb. Quick as he could he poured the contents of the canister right in his assailant's eyes. He saw them instantly turn red and water before the warden closed them and began screaming in pain. His hands that were once clutching Kaijin's throat was now clutching at his eyes in pain.

Kaijin didn't waste any time and slipped away from the warden, by passing the guards with speed and agility till he was well out of their sights.

The guards rushed down the corridor when they heard the cries of pain coming below. They stopped when they saw the warden on his knee's, almost scratching his eyes out in pain. They both looked at each other warily before one of them spoke.

"Sir what happened?"

Warden Murduk Shatterfist snarled at the speaking orc with rage and pain. "What does it look like what happened here you idiot!" He wobbly stood up, still one hand clutching at his face. "Guessing since you asked such a ridiculous question that rogue got away." He was pissed off.

The two orcs looked dumbfounded in front of the warden. They didn't see anyone leave the prison or encountered anyone down the hall when they came in.

The warden rubbed at his eyes that were still burning and watering. This was not going to be a pleasant day for him. To report to the warchief about his failings in capturing the snooping rogue was going to be messy. He glared at the two gaurds. "Get back to your posts!" He ordered walking past them.

"Y-yes sir!" They stuttered rushing ahead of the warden.

The orc looked down at his hand, still feeling that subtle flesh in his grip. He balled up his fist in anger. That rogue was going to pay with every ounce of blood he had. A slow death indeed for that filthy vermin.

Burning pain flared in his eyes again. A visit to the physician seemed to be in order first before going before the warchief. This was not his day.

Kaijin panted, he was hunched over, his lower back against the wall. He has barely escaped that encounter. He even had to use that concoction he made. He winced knowing full well the effects it had and that warden was going to feel it for days to come. The human hoped that the warden didn't identify him as human, that could hamper his progress in his plan.

He took off his hood, wincing when the cloth pulled at the dried blood and reopened the scab from his wound he forgot was there. He pressed the cloth to his face, hoping the cut would clot soon. He didn't know how he was going to cover it up in front of Garrosh. He planned on making a brief visit to the arena to make an alibi for himself.

Kaijin didn't want to go to Grommash Hold to search for Cairne. To his knowledge the old bull probably wasn't even there. If he remembered correctly he returned to Thunder Bluff earlier today to attend to some matters. He wondered vaguely if one of the Cairne's druid friends were here. Only one place to look he though. The Valley of Spirits.

The rogue made his trek to the Valley of Spirits rather quickly, looking around to see any of Cairne's friends located in the area. Well more like one person he was seeking out for. Her name was Meeko, a druid who was close with Cairne whenever he visited Orgimmar. Though finding her on some days was a challenge unto itself.

He spotted a big lounging feline by the bank of the small pond. The horns coming out of the shaggy mane made it stand out as a tauren druid. Though with the small cufflink on the base of the horn one could barely see he knew he found Meeko.

"Meeko!" He greeted, laughing slightly as her head snapped up from shock. "Sorry didn't mean to disturb your nap." He chuckled.

The feline gave him a look of disapproval, shifting into her Tauren form majestically. She huffed at him. "What do you want stranger?" She asked eventually.

Kaijin scratched the side of his face sheepishly. "I actually have a very important favour to ask of you." He reached into his the pocket inside of his vest, producing a letter. "This is an important letter that needs to reach Cairne discreetly." he explained.

Meeko looked at him curiously. "How important?" She enquired.

"It could mean life or death for Cairne." He replied simply.

The female druid narrowed her eyes at Kaijin. "You are not threatening him are you human?" He asked over protectively.

The human rose his hands in a peaceful gesture. "I mean him no harm. I only wish to warn him of my vision. Usually I talk to Thrall about these certain things however, he is not here and I'm in quite a bind myself."

Meeko's face soften slightly at Thrall's name. "Ah yes,"she said softly. "I have heard of you dream seer." She reached out and placed a heavy paw upon his shoulder. "Thrall trusts in you with no doubt in his mind. I shall help you."

Kaijin smiled warmly at her. "I thank you from the bottom of my soul." He replied gratefully, handing her the worn parchment letter. "Please give this to him right away."

She nodded. "I shall friend."

"Also," he started to say. "Could you find a goblin by the name of Clutch?"

"Clutch?" She rose her eyes into a questioning look. "Why would you want with that riff raff?" She asked.

"It's personal and I don't want to drag you necessarily further into this. This is optional however, this would assist me greatly if I cannot get out so to speak."

Meeko looked at him, concern glistering in her eyes with many unsaid questions. She nodded. "Tell me what you want me to forward."

Kaijin gave her a grateful smile. "Tell him Kaijin wishes for a job to be done by Bu'laka. Dangerous. Will be paid in full."

"I hope you know what you are doing friend." She said worryingly. "I shall relay your request and your letter as promised."

"I thank you again Meeko. You may just save my bacon."

She laughed deeply. "I do hope this isn't for bacon." She grinned.

Kaijin pondered that. "Well bacon is delicious."

Meeko laughed more, smiling at the human. "That it is."

"I see." Garrosh said rather calmly after listening to Warden Shatterfist's report. "And you are sure it was a human?"

"Yes, warchief." He replied swiftly and confidantly. "I even gave him a flesh wound on his cheek." He swiped his thumb over his cheek, indicating where he wounded the rogue.

Garrosh tapped his fingers against the throne's armrest deep in thought. "Do not let this repeat itself in the future Warden Shatterfist." He eventually replied. "The consequences will be more then dire if you fail me a second time."

The warden bowed low. "It will not happen again sir!" He swore with all his honor.

"You are dismissed."

Once the warden was out of Garrosh sights a malicious grin appeared on his lips. Looks like Kaijin was already becoming a lose end he mused. Least this makes it less boring, it's not fun when they give up when they haven't even began to fight.

Garrosh was going to make sure Kaijin would pay dearly for his mistake. Very dearly.

A/N: Well I have rewritten this 3 times now. My pc decided to commit suicide then my laptop malfunctioned while writing this a second time. Not a good time with electronics this year.


	10. Chapter nine

**Beneath Thy Wings**

_**Chapter Nine**_

~Massive non-con warning for this chapter.~

* * *

Everything seemed like a constant blur. The earthquakes were getting more violent and the people's anxiety were rising. To make matters even worse there was the Twilight Cult, hovering around the city like vultures to a dying man. They were igniting more panic in this troublesome time and it was spreading like an out of control wild fire.

Of course Garrosh had been ordered to deal with the problem before Thrall departed, yet, Kaijin could see little was done to douse the flames they were fanning. Even as he sat, cross legged on the ledge of the wyvern tower, he could see more and more cultist's were filing in, gathering in random places in Orgrimmar, spouting their none sense and plucking away the weak of heart fearful for their souls.

Kaijin tapped the tip of his dagger against his boot deep in thought. There was no word from Meeko about Bu'laka and he still hadn't been able to get a solitary moment in with Cairne. Only good thing was Garrosh had been leaving him alone and not making him perform his 'special' duties. Yet, it was making him uneasy. This whole mess was making him dizzy.

A sudden shudder from the earth jarred him for his thoughts.

He placed the blade back into its sheath, stood up upon the edge and stood there, feeling his entire being shake and wave dangerously on the the edge. Eyes tightly shut against the glaring sun.

The thought of suicide did come to him many times. If he was dead, Gromjil could escape without worrying about his well being, he could free Gromjil from the chain that binds them to this mess.

But he couldn't do it. No, there was something more then just this current fate that he is meant to do. He didn't know what it was yet. But it was something, something important.

He opened his eyes, peering down below.

Cairne Bloodhoof came into his sight suddenly. He was walking towards the tower, a bag slung over his broad shoulder he was clearly prepared to travel. There was no one around him, no guards, no Garrosh, no one. Kaijin's heart soared with hope, he could get his warning to Cairne after all!

He walked with haste down the winding tower to meet Cairne half way down. Just as he rounded another corner, Cairne's towering form filled the narrow corridor.

Cairne halted in front of the human, giving him a welcoming smiling. "Ah, Kaijin," He said heartily. "It is very good to see you again. I have not seen you since the feast."

Kaijin nodded to the Tauren. "Yes, it has been a while." He agreed. "However, though you might not have seen me, I was watching you."

Cairne's looked at him confused.

Kaijin's throat suddenly went dry and tight, recalling the vision. "I need to warn you, Cairne." His voice sounded stiff. "I need to warn you about your death."

The Tauren chief looked slightly shocked, his widen for a mere second before his features went neutral. "Ah, yes." He spoke in his deep, rumbling voice. "Thrall had said you have the gift of Sight."

The young human looked grim. "It has been my curse of late, Cairne." He admitted bitterly.

"Then speak, little one." Cairne gently urged.

Kaijin gazed directly into the old bull's eyes. "You will fall to Garrosh, by his father's blade." Cairne's eyes seemed to harden at Garrosh's name.. "I don't know how this terrible event transpired however, I wish it not to pass, this is why I wanted to warn you."

The Tauren chief's paw came and rested gently on Kaijin's shoulder. "I thank you." He said sincerely, his eyes softening once again. "I shall be weary of Garrosh and his actions to try to not provoke this sad outcome, though if it comes to pass, you mustn't blame yourself."

The human gave him a sad smile. "Though you say that, the regret of not having the power to do more will haunt me."

Cairne squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "I must be off," he said apologetically. "Matters in Thunderbluff are calling my name."

Kaijin nodded. "Safe travels friend."

The bull gave him a nodded to him in farewell, disappearing around the bend, his hooves echoing again in the tower and than slowly echoing to nothing.

Kaijin could only hope this would not be the last encounter with Cairne as he descended down the ramp.

* * *

Night fell a lot quicker than what Kaijin would have liked. He rested his boots on top of the table, sitting back in the chair and waited. It was his own rebellious statement to Garrosh that he didn't own him entirely. He didn't like waiting for Garrosh like a wife waiting to pleasure her husband or a secretive mistress.

He heard the latch to the door scrape lightly against the metal as the door opened. It creaked and clattered shut, heavy boots thudded against the ground from behind him. Kaijin didn't even look in Garrosh's direction as the orc passed him. He was a little surprised Garrosh didn't snap at him, but instead, sad on the bed heavily and started to pry off his boots.

Kaijin saw the orc looked fatigued. His only guess the pressures of being war chief were starting to weigh him down and he was feeling that ever constant weight. It wasn't just about him anymore, he had a whole nation to consider. It wasn't an easy job being a leader, he saw that in Thrall in most days when he would come into his chambers, heavy with burden and fatigue.

He heard Garrosh sigh heavily as he laid back into the welcoming embrace of his bed, his eyes were closed. Kaijin slid his boots off the table, making as little sound as we could as he stood up to venture to his own 'bed'.

"Where do you think you're going?" A muffled voice demanded.

Kaijin had to stop a sigh of disappointment, turning his attention to Garrosh who was glaring at him. "I was hoping to go to bed." He replied.

Garrosh was sitting up again, looking at him intently, his eyes seemed fixated on his face. Kaijin could probably guessed the wound on his cheek was the cause of Garrosh's intense stare. However, he didn't say a word, instead he tossed something to him.

Kaijin looked down at the item Garrosh tossed him. It was an amulet. Circular with intricate designs around the edge that seem to shimmer with magic. His fingertips traced the odd scripture that shimmered too with magic. He felt a dread holding this item, like it would consume him in someway.

"What's this?" He finally asked.

Garrosh stood up and advanced him. "I would like to know this too." He replied, taking the item back, looking at it. "It was found on your 'lovers' person."

Kaijin's head snapped up in surprise looking up at Garrosh. Gromjil had this item? But from where? From whom?

"Judging from your expression you knew nothing of its existence." Garrosh concluded, walking away from him and setting the amulet on the table beside his bed.

The human felt wary suddenly. "If that is all, war chief," He said tiredly. "I am going to retire to my beloved prison."

Before he could hear an answer from Garrosh, he heard the distinctive sound of the door latch scraping open. The doors creaked open as a orc came storming in followed by two guards and an drugged up Gromjil.

Kaijin narrowed his eyes at Garrosh. "What is going on?" He demanded, his voice low.

The guards practically tossed the troll into the chair, reattaching the shackles to the chair, to keep him immobile. The two guards saluted the other orc and retreated to the room, slamming the doors shut. The other orc stood beside the prisoner.

"Simply put," replied Garrosh suddenly, a grin on his lips. "Punishment."

Kaijin now remembered the orc, it was the warden from the private prison which caught him off guard and gave him this wound – Marduk Shatterfist. A cold chill ran down his spine. They knew it was him.

"For what?" Kaijin feign innocent. "I have done nothing!"

Garrosh laugh was deep and harsh and boomed around the room. "Please," he said, advancing on the human. "Shatterfist identified you as the rogue trying to free the troll!" He reached down and gripped the humans hands together, his other lightly brushing against the wounded cheek.

Kaijin tried the shrink away from the touch, he tried to plead more, however, his mouth and nose were covered by cloth which was soaked in something. He already inhaled once and tried to stop inhaling more yet, his head became dizzy and his body started to feel warm.

The cloth was removed but the other orc was behind him, his hard on pressing into his back. He could feel his breath near his ear and the moist air sent quivers down his spine. Than he realized what he was drugged with.

"An aphrodisiac." he muttered.

Garrosh grinned at him, releasing his hands and face. "A very powerful one as well." Garrosh said amused. "I think you owe the warden some of your time for all the trouble you caused him." He jerked his head to the direction of Gromjil. "Give your lover a good a show would you."

Kaijin barely suppressed the agonizing cry of despair which was covered by a moan as a hand brushed his nipple. Damn this drug! He was already aroused and sensitive. He heard the orc behind him chuckle, brushing his hand against his nipple again.

"Nice an' sensitive." He whispered into the human's ear.

"You fucking son of a bitches!" Kaijin whispered harshly.

Garrosh's hand was on his throat, tightening in warning. "Remember," he warned. "You do anything, we will kill the troll without a second thought."

Kaijin could only narrow his eyes in defiance.

Shatterfist's hand was gripping his hair suddenly, bringing him to his knees and eye level to his engorged green shaft. "Come on baby," he licked his lips. "Show me a good time!"

Kaijin felt ill as he took the cock into his mouth. The taste of sweat and leather assaulted his taste buds as he sucked the warden. He felt the hand on the back of his head urging him to take the orc deeper. It felt almost impossible with the girth and length to take even half of it.

His eyes watered as the orc started to impale his mouth with his cock. Kaijin could barely contain the gagging sounds, which only seemed to spur Shatterfist even more with his relentless assault.

Another heavy green cock came into his blurred vision. He gazed up at Garrosh who was looking as smug as ever. With a glare he gripped the orcs cock, stroking the length as Shatterfist raped his mouth thoroughly.

Shatterfist pulled out but Kaijin barely got a lungful of air before Garrosh shoved his shaft into his mouth forcibly. He changed hands and continued to stroke Shatterfist's member.

"Moan more." He heard Garrosh demand. "I know you are enjoying this." He grinned wickedly down on at the human.

Kaijin sucked Garrosh more, this time moaning around his cock. His cheeks were flushed and his body felt too warm. His pants were too tight with his own erection wanting to be freed. He felt overly disgusted with himself as he sucked and stroked these cocks and more so at his erection.

The war chief pulled out his cock, slapping Kaijin on the cheek with it and leaving a wet smudge. "Undress whore." He commanded.

On shaky legs, Kaijin stood, glaring death at the both of them. His hands shook as he unbuttoned his pants and untied his jerkin. He slipped out of them effortlessly and stood before them naked.

"Well he is enjoying this." chuckled the warden, stepping up to the human and gripped his erection. "What a true slut."

Kaijin could barely contain the moan that nearly erupted from his lips. He couldn't move for Garrosh was behind him blocking his escape as Shatterfist continue to pump him his swollen cock. His body quivered in pleasure. He bit his lip to keep silent. Garrosh's hands where brushing up along his stomach inching their way to his chest where he pinched his nubs. Kaijin couldn't suppress the slight moan that escaped his lips.

"I think he's all ready for you war chief." the warden chuckled, ceasing his movements.

Garrosh gripped the human's hair in a tight hold, directing him to the table, making him lay on his stomach on the surface. Parting the human's ass cheeks to gain unrestricted access and placed the head of his cock to the entrance.

Kaijin didn't lift his head, he didn't want his eyes to meet with Gromjil's at this moment. He forced his body to relax to hopefully make the pain and damage more bearable. He gripped the edge of the table and muffled scream as the orc forced himself into him brutally. Tears welled up and Kaijin's body shuddered in pain.

Garrosh felt that tight warmth of Kaijin's passage clamp down around him. The scream just made it more delicious. "I can see why the troll likes to fuck you." He panted. "Scream more for me!"

The orc set a brutal pace, fast and hard and faster and harder. Kaijin felt his hips bruise against the metal table as he was fucked. With a sickening feeling he realized the pain was slowly becoming pleasure as Garrosh started hitting that sweet spot inside. It felt even more intense with the drug in his system. He saw Shatterfist stroking himself out of the corner of his eye.

"Can I have a turn war chief?" Shatterfist asked lustfully.

With a grunt, Garrosh let his memeber slip free from Kaijin's passage. The human sagged to the ground panting and shaking. "He's all yours." He grinned.

The other orc didn't waste anytime. He rolled the human over onto his back, and bent his knees back as he dove his cock into the already abused passage. Shatterfist groaned at the tightness and started to pound into him deeply.

Kaijin hated this position. He couldn't cover his face or muffle his moans and whimpers. Once again as the pain subsided, the pleasure over intense as Shatterfist hit that spot in him. He couldn't stop moaning like a useless whore in heat.

"Yeah," Shatterfist grunted. "Moan for my cock!"

Kaijin's head was tilted to the side by Garrosh and again his mouth was fill with cock. Kaijin glared at Garrosh as he sucked him.

"You know the more you glare at me, the more I like it." Laughed Garrosh, diving his member deeper into the human's mouth.

Shatterfist continued to pound the human's ass with ferocity. His hands dug deep into the globes of flesh of the rogue's ass, leaving deep bruises. He grunted with every thrust in pleasure, soon nearing his end. With a loud victories cry, he emptied himself into the shaking body, his cum filling up the human. Not a moment later, the human was gagging was Garrosh's hot seed as he released himself into the rogue's mouth.

Both had pulled out, leaving the human laying on the floor with semen dripping from his mouth and passage and looking utterly defeated. The two orcs were staring down at him with victorious grins. Without a minute wasted Garrosh hoisted the human up like a rag doll and sat him on the lap of the troll.

Kaijin looked up at his partners face. The paralyzing drug was working. He didn't move or utter a word as he was placed down. He felt tears well up and the overwhelming feeling of disgust flooded his entire being. He didn't know what Garrosh was planning but he was near breaking.

"Now it looks like you need some relief." Garrosh whispered in his ear. He slid his hand down to the human's erection and gripped it.

His body jerked up in surprise and alarm. Kaijin's eyes widen in panic, his body trying to move away from the orc. He wanted to beg Garrosh to let him be, that he had enough. But his mouth wouldn't utter those words, instead a heinous moan past his lips.

Garrosh pumped his cock deep and slow, enticing illicit moans and whimpers from the human. A grin curved on his lips. He stroke warm flesh faster and firmer making the human squirm in pleasure and resistance. It was a wonderful sight to see the human fighting internally against the drug.

He whispered again into Kaijin's ear. "Release your dirty seed on your lover."

And with a regretful sob and moan, Kaijin came. His hot semen jutting on his partner's stomach and thighs. He collapsed against Gromjil, tears running down his cheeks unconsciously as he whispered against his chest "I'm sorry, forgive me Gromjil."

* * *

_To be continued _


End file.
